Scared, Ms Lawson?
by cassie.hack
Summary: The reunion with Liara doesn't quite go as Shepard had planned. Luckily for her, Liara's not her only option for "stress release"... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Scared, Ms. Lawson?**

A/N: This is mainly an experiment for me to see if I'm still able to build proper sentences... ;) I haven't written in a while and I wanted to try it again, so pleasekeep that in mind while you criticize the following story... Oh, and by the way: English is not my first language so please tell me about all the grammar mistakes I make, I'd appreciate it... :)

.

**"Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have..."**

.

"...I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind."

The door hissed shut behind Shepard and her crew as they entered Liara's office on Illium.

There she was, her back towards Shepard, threatening the holographic image of a man in a white suit.

_When did she turn renegade?_ Shepard wondered but her thoughts were interrupted as Liara seemed to sense the presence of her guests and spun around, the holographic image disappearing behind her.

"Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls."

Cautiosly, almost as if she feared, Shepard would disappear again if she approached her too fast, Liara stepped forward, planting a short kiss on the commander's lips. Then, as surprising as the kiss was, she turned her head and shook it before she turned away from Shepard and stepped in front of her large window, overseeing Illium's hectic life outside.

Shepard's eyebrow rose.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>She wasn't the only one confused. Behind the two, Miranda felt a short sting as she watched the asari kiss the commander.<p>

_Focus, Lawson! This doesn't concern you, you're simply here as part of Shepard's squad!_

Clearing her throat, she lowered her eyes and found a sudden interest in the fabric of the floor underneath her heels.

* * *

><p>"My sources said you were alive, but I never believed... It's very good to see you."<p>

Liara's face had hardened again, like her short outburst of emotion had never happened. Shepard shot a quick glance at her two companions, Miranda, her XO staring at the floor intensly, and Garrus, her former squad-member on the old Normandy, who seemed to be as confused as Shepard. Still she decided to play along. It didn't seem like the right time to force Liara into a conversation about her feelings just yet. She had a mission to do first...

Swallowing once, Shepard looked back at Liara and answered in the most neutral voice she was capable of at that moment, "It's good to see you too, Liara. How are you doing?"

* * *

><p>The conversation remained strictly professional from that point on. Liara was very helpful with her intel about the justicar Samara and the assassin named Thane but during the whole conversation, Shepard couldn't stop her eyes from wandering. Lingering over those beautiful blue eyes she used to lose herself in, now almost cold, lacking their former spark.<p>

_Two years..._

The sentence raced through Shepard's head and it got harder and harder for her to follow Liara's words while she found herself longing for some private time with her _former_? lover. Although Miranda and Garrus remained silent during the entire conversation, standing still behind Shepard's chair, she wanted some time alone with the asari. Nodding after Liara had finished telling her about... _What was it she was just telling me?_, Shepard turned to her crew and spoke in her most convincing commanding voice she could manage without sounding as desperate as she felt, "I need a short time alone with Liara to discuss some things, please wait outside the office. I'll be out shortly."

Miranda and Garrus both nodded and, without a complaint, left the office, standing by Nyxeris' table while the door hissed shut behind them, leaving Shepard and a puzzled Liara alone.

* * *

><p>Miranda felt uneasy. It took all her strengh not to start pacing up and down in front of the office door but that would have just been too childish, as she reminded herself. Shepard was her commander, she was her project. It was only natural for her to feel a certain... concern about Shepard's well-being. Plus the Illusive Man had already voiced his concern regarding Liara's trustworthness. Of course, the fact that those two had been lovers two years ago had nothing to do with those concerns!<p>

_Damnit, distract yourself!_, she thought and sighed as she recognised Garrus as her only possible source of distraction at the moment.

_Lovely. One of Shepard's former crew seems just like the right one to talk to a Cerberus operative. I bet he'll be thrilled..._

She even considered starting a conversation with Nyxeris for a moment, but the asari seemed occupied with her work as she was continuously tapping something into her terminal. Sighing, she faced Garrus fully and cleared her throat.

Garrus' eyes shot up and locked with hers as he waited for her to say something.

"So... Dr. T'Soni..."

Garrus' mandibles twitched in what Miranda assumed was a smile.

"They were close, if that's what you're asking. They deserve their little alone time, if you ask me. It's been a long time for both of them..."

He chuckled.

"That's not what I... I wasn't implying... I'm simply concerned about the success of our mission. Shepard can't afford any distractions... And if we can't trust T'Soni's intel..."

Miranda gritted her teeth. Why was this so hard?

Before she could say anything more to defend herself or feel Nyxeris' hateful glance burn into her back, they both heard Liara's voice through the closed door.

"I can't Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

Shepard's answer was muffled and before Miranda could drop a thermal clip to coincidentally lean closer towards the door to pick it up (_Oh, now you're just acting desperate, Lawson!)_, the door hissed open and Shepard stepped out into the hallway.

"Shepard, are you..." Miranda began, not caring about the audible concern in her voice, but was interrupted by the commander.

"We're done here. We have some terminals to hack..."

* * *

><p>The door to the captain's quarters hissed open and Shepard entered the room. They'd hacked the terminals for Liara and Shepard had decided to go back to the Normandy afterwards and start recruiting the justicar and the assassin the next day. She had other things to take care of right now... Or rather, forget about them...<p>

Finally alone, the fake smile she'd kept throughout their visit on Illium dropped and she sighed heavyly as she stepped out of her armor, not caring to pick it up and simply leaving it where it fell to the floor, making her way to the bathroom.

The hot water almost burned her skin and she cursed under her breath and fiddled on the temperature controls. Finally she found the right temperature and stood entirely under the streaming water, covering her and filling her ears with the loud noise of the water rushing down her skin, blocking out every other sound. She didn't even hear the door to her quarters open.

* * *

><p>What was she doing here? This was a strictly professional concern, of course, but wouldn't Shepard come talk to her if she wanted to talk? And wasn't it Kelly's job to take care of Shepard's mental well-being? Miranda laughed bitterly. Oh, the red-haired woman was all too enthusiastic in taking care of Shepard's well-being... Still, her previous encounter with Liara didn't seem to have been easy on the commander and Miranda saw through the mask she'd put on during their following time on Illium. After all; if there was anyone who knew what it meant to put on an act, it was Miranda Lawson.<p>

After they'd entered the Normandy, Shepard had raced straight to the elevator, not even caring about Kelly's happy smile which dropped as soon as the yeoman realised she wouldn't get the attention she seeked this time. Smiling inwardly, Miranda stepped into the CIC and nodded at Kelly, who'd already turned her attention back at her terminal, while she waited for the elevator to come back down and take her to her office. Once the elevator doors were closed, Miranda's hand hovered over the button for the crew deck a second too long. Why was she even considering this? But... Shepard was still kind of her project and the Illusive Man's investment. She had to make sure, the commander was in her right state of mind to succeed in their mission... right?

So now she was standing in front of the captain's quarters, again arguing with herself about wether or not to enter the commander's private quarters without permission. She was her second-in-command and Shepard would have locked the door if she didn't wanted to be disturbed, wouldn't she?

_Strictly professional!_, she told herself as the door hissed open and Miranda stepped inside, making sure her heels didn't make too much noise in case the commander was sleepi-

She stopped as she almost fell over something lying on the floor. _Her armor. _So she _was_ here and not playing an absurd version of "Biotic Furniture Badminton" in the cargo hold with Jack, which would have been Miranda's second guess if Shepard wouldn't have been in her cabin.

_The commander seems to get along well with almost everyone on the ship..._ she mused as she carefully stepped around the sprawn out armor covering the cabin's floor. _Again that sting..._

As soon as Miranda had maneuvered carefully through the minefield of clothing on the floor without spraining her ankle because of her heels (although she'd never admit it that her outfit wasn't the most practical in _every_ situation...), her eyes scanned the rest of the cabin, searching for the commander, but finding the cabin empty.

_Strange... Could she...?_

Miranda shook her head as the thought of a naked, screaming commander obviously gone mad and running through the Normandy caused a sudden rush of heat coloring her cheeks.

Just as she stepped closer to Shepard's desk, she caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and was confronted with a framed picture of Dr. Liara T'Soni that had just lit up, sitting prominent on Shepard's desk. Although Miranda was familiar with the Normandy-SR2, she hadn't seen all the areas of the ship. Her job was to bring Shepard back, she wasn't involved in the recreation or decoration of the Normandy, which she now silently regretted...

Stepping forward to get a closer look at the picture (or accidentally throwing it off the desk), she suddenly heard the sound of a door hissing open and...

_Running water? Hm... A shower maybe? SHEPARD'S SHOWER?_

Miranda spun on her heels and was, as feared, confronted with the exposed backside of her commander.

It took Shepard several seconds to feel the breeze of fresh air but as she did, she turned around and stared into the shocked face of her XO, standing in front of her bathroom door, a picture frame in her shaking hand.

Before Shepard could say anything, the door closed again as Miranda took a few steps back and hurriedly put the picture back at its place, completely ignoring what she'd actually wanted to do with it, as she spun around and stepped as far away from the now again closed door as possible.

_What was I thinking? I should have waited, I should never have come here in the first place! Damnit, why did I even bother? _

Her mind raced as she took a few more quick steps forward. Distracted by her own thoughts, one of her heels got caught in a black N7-shirt, still lying on the floor. She cursed while she desperately tried to shake the clothing off her heel but suddenly felt two arms snake around her waist. Miranda's heart began to race, she tried to force her body to escape but instead leaned closer into the embrace, resting her head on Shepard's shoulder.

Slowly, the commander turned her around, locking eyes with her and leaning in to place a shy kiss on her lips. The kiss continued and got more intense as neither one of them had any intention of breaking it. The commander's hands trailed down her back, resting a firm grip on Miranda's backside and earning a moan from her XO. Shepard slowly pushed her forward until Miranda felt the desk pressing against her thighs. Shepard broke the kiss first, trailing light kisses along Miranda's jawline, over her neck and down to her collarbone. Miranda's eyes remained closed as Shepard lifted her up and carried her down the few steps leading to the large bed placed on the opposite wall of her quarters.

* * *

><p>A sad sigh could be heard as the surveillance video, showing Shepard's private quarters was closed by a quick tap on the terminal by a blue finger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"If you are here to talk about Benezia's death, you need not bother. She brought it upon herself."<em>

_Shepard didn't take her eyes off Liara's. Not giving up that easily, she answered in a soft voice, "Don't pretend it doesn't bother you. She was your mother."_

_"She was, but she was not. I prefer to remember Benezia as she used to be, before she was corrupted by Sovereign's power. I..."_

_The single tear running down Liara's cheek was all the information Shepard needed. She stepped closer and took Liara into her arms, standing there in a silent embrace while Liara's tears soaked her uniform._

* * *

><p>Miranda's eyes opened slowly. It took her a few seconds to recognise her surroundings and the memory of last night immediately returned. She felt the commander's warm body next to her, breathing peacefully. Her mind wandered back to last night.<p>

Moving beside her jolted her out of her thoughts as she felt Shepard inhaling deeply.

"Liara?"

Miranda's eyes, which she'd closed again while reliving parts of last night's encounter, shot open again. She slowly turned her head and realised, the commander had her eyes still closed.

_Maybe she's still sleeping... dreaming about... Damn it!_

She got up quickly and almost fell out of the bed, hurriedly collecting her clothes from the floor. As she hurried to put her boots back on, she heard a muffled voice behind her.

"Miranda?"

She froze for a second and then turned around to face her commander, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to straighten it somewhat. Shepard blinked in confusion and Miranda could tell the exact moment she remembered last night as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her mouth forming an unspoken "Oh". In lack of a better idea, Miranda spoke before Shepard could say anything.

"What the hell was that? I... we... this clearly was a mistake, Shepard! I need to... work..."

And with that, she left the cabin without looking back, fiddling with her zipper while she stormed into the elevator.

"Damnit, you bloody thing!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Are you naturally this bitchy or is it just me?"**

.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Another datapad smashed against the wall, the glowing blue from the used biotics quickly vanishing.

Miranda buried her head in her hands, placing the elbows on her desk. Not only had she lost control last night, she also hadn't managed to fully put on her outfit during the elevator ride down to the crew deck. _That damn zipper!_ And of course Jacob had to be waiting in front of the opening elevator door, just returning from a short breakfast and a chat with Garrus. His jaw had dropped. _Yeah, that's right. Like you've never seen that before..._she'd thought as she'd pushed past him, hissing, "Not now, Jacob!" The poor man had watched her enter her cabin, the green lock on the door quickly turning to red, indicating that its occupant didn't want to be disturbed. Jacob had sighed while he'd stepped into the elevator, shaking his head. "Damn tease..."

* * *

><p>Miranda's head shot up as a thought crossed her mind. <em>The Illusive Man!<em> She quickly opened her terminal, scrolling through data, tiping in commands from time to time until she'd found what she was looking for.

_Maybe it's not too late..._ she thought as she hacked into the surveillance footage. It certainly had its advances, being genetically modified to not only being easy on the eye but also very smart...

There it was! As she'd expected, the Illusive Man had ordered to install video surveillance throughout the entire ship, including Shepard's private quarters. As she deleted the compromising video, she cursed herself for being so careless. Surely Cerberus didn't monitor the entire footage of all the surveillance cameras at all times but sooner or later someone would have found the video and Miranda wasn't willing to take that chance.

A soft snicker escaped her as she came across a video showing Jacob doing his daily crunches down in the armory and her mood lightened up just a little.

* * *

><p>As the elevator came to a soft halt, Shepard was greeted with an almost empty mess hall. Kelly immediately spotted the commander and waved her over. Shepard had actually come down to talk to Miranda but since she didn't spot the Cerberus operative in the mess hall and Kelly's waving seemed to grow more desperate by the second, she sighed and sat down beside the smiling yeoman.<p>

"Good morning, Commander. Did you sleep well?"

Shepard almost choked at the sip of coffe she'd taken from the cup Kelly had pushed over to her as soon as she'd sat down. She rubbed the nape of her neck.

"Uhm, well... Yeah, I guess..."

Kelly giggled.

"You guess? Well, if that's the case, maybe from now on I should make sure you do..."

Before Shepard could answer, she heard the familiar clacking of high-heeled boots and turned around just in time to see Miranda turning the corner from her office. Their eyes met for the fraction of a second and Miranda immediately spun around and stormed back into her office.

"Well, it seems to still have too many people in here for Ms. Lawson to eat her breakfast in peace... I haven't quite figured _her_ out yet. She certainly isn't the easiest person to get to know but I'm sure even she has her weak spots. You know, I think the only chance to get to know someone is through love," Kelly mused as she leaned a little closer to Shepard. She was surprised to be greeted by Shepard's belly as the commander quickly got up from her chair and followed Miranda.

"We'll talk later, Kelly."

"Sure thing, Commander," Kelly sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Later."

* * *

><p>"Commander. What can I do for you?"<p>

"Hm... where do I start?" Shepard smiled sheepishly as she sat down on the chair in front of Miranda's desk.

Miranda simply shook her head.

"If you don't need my help regarding the mission, I'm afraid I can't help you, Commander," she answered coldly.

Shepard's smile dropped and she leaned forward in her chair.

"Listen, Miranda, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"-There is nothing to talk about, Commander. It was a simple mistake, nothing more. You were confused, I needed a little distraction, we both needed to blow off some steam, that's all. It happens all the time, even Jacob and I..." She bit her lower lip, collecting her thoughts before continuing, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do and so do you, I believe."

_A simple mistake..._

Shepard nodded and rose from the chair.

"As you say, Ms. Lawson," she murmured and left the office.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors closed again, Miranda sank back into her chair, her heart still racing.<p>

_That wasn't so hard_, she mused. But then again, what did she expect? Did she expect the commander to fall on her knees, begging her to tell her what was wrong? Shepard still had feelings for that asari and it was best to stop whatever was going on between them as early as possible.

_Whatever's going on... Did she really dream about that asari after sleeping with _me?_?_ Miranda wasn't used to feeling uncertain, and having to doubt herself just felt wrong.

Was she a simple replacement for the asari? Did that mean that only Miranda had those feelings towards Shepard?

* * *

><p>At first, the Lazarus project was a simple job but as soon as Shepard had entered the human-looking stage again and she'd lay there on the table in a coma, Miranda had felt herself drawn to the woman in front, or rather underneath, her.<p>

Underneath... Stop it, Lawson! No time for daydreaming!

_"Miranda, are you just standing there or do you intend to help me here?"_

_Miranda spun around on her heels as Wilson entered the room, waving a datapad with the newest results on the commander's recovery._

_"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" he asked while Miranda studied the datapad._

_She didn't look up as she replied, "It's still too early, we can't risk anything until we're completely sure. I'm the one in charge here, she's ready when I say she is!"_

_Wilson shook his head as he turned towards a monitor, hissing something unintelligible._

_Miranda turned around to see what he was doing but then stopped in her movement._

_"There, on the monitor. Something's wrong."_

What did you do? It's too early...

_"She's reacting to outside-stimuli, showing an awareness of her surroundings. Oh my god, Miranda, I think she's waking up."_

_Miranda quickly dropped the datapad on a table nearby and walked over to the now moving woman on the table, already forgetting about Wilson's strange behaviour._

_"Damn it, Wilson, she's not ready yet! Give her the sedative!"_

_Shepard raised a shaky hand, looking at Miranda in fear and confusion. It took her a second to shove the feelings welling up inside of her aside and stay focused, but as she finally managed to, she pushed Shepard's searching hand down softly, trying hard not to hold on to the soft hand and never let go of it again._

Perfect timing for feelings like these, Lawson,_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't let herself getting distracted, not now anyway._

_"Shepard, don't try to move, just lay still, try to stay calm."_

_"Heartrate's still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts."_

_Miranda took her eyes off the commander's and walked over to Wilson, almost thankful for the sudden interruption._

_"Stats pushing into the red zone, it's not working," he informed her, while standing in front of the monitor uselessly. Miranda rudely shoved him aside, quickly scanning the monitor. She turned to Wilson and ordered, "Another dose, now!"_

_The fast beeping that had filled the room for the last couple of minutes started to slow down again and Wilson sighed audibly._

_"Heartrate dropping, stats falling back into normal range. Huh, that was too close, we almost lost her."_

_Miranda turned back to the commander and stood beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she watched Shepard's face relax and her eyes close slowly. She shot a infuriated glare at Wilson as she said in an accusing tone, "I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again."_

_Wilson simply nodded and Miranda faced the commander again as soon as he'd turned his back on her. She wasn't able to hide the slight smile as she waited for the commander to lose conciousness again._

_She stood there even after Shepard's breathing had become deep and peaceful again, still resting her hand on her right shoulder._

Damn it, why do I get this nervous around you?

* * *

><p>She'd tried to put those feelings aside just like she'd done so many times before. Maybe she had even overdone her cold act a little, judging by all those suspicious looks Wilson gave her while she was trying to stay as professional as possible around the comatose commander. Not letting the concern show on her face too often, not resting her eyes on the commander's exposed skin for too long...<p>

_"Is this a bad time? I heard loud voices and..."_

_Miranda turned away from the commander and recognised Jacob stepping into the room. She shook her head._

_"There were some complications but I took care of it. I'm sure Wilson can take it from here..."_

_She sat down on a chair next to the sleeping commander, Jacob stepping next to her. Suddenly, a thought made her nodd towards the door and she got up quickly. She didn't even wait for Wilson's response as she grabbed Jacob's arm and shoved him out of the room. She needed to get out of here, clear her head, blow off some steam, distract herself, forget about her confusion, whatever you want to call it and there was only one way she knew and had used many times before already._

_"My room, now!" she ordered and Jacob didn't object._

* * *

><p>Secretly, Miranda had hoped for those feelings to just disappear as soon as the commander was up and walking again. She'd expected them to vanish as soon as she'd realise that the reality didn't match up with the vision she had of the commander, but they didn't vanish. They only grew stronger...<p>

* * *

><p>They certainly didn't have an easy start. Shepard was very eager to remind them she didn't trust Cerberus but that didn't keep the commander from starting a conversation with her as soon as she'd finished her first encounter with the Illusive Man. Miranda had prepared herself for a variety of reactions from the commander. Anger, even confusion, but she wasn't prepared for a simple conversation.<p>

Trying to hide how startled she was, Miranda quickly returned to her cold act, the only thing she knew in situations like that, as she shrugged Shepard's questions off rather harshly. Shepard soon gave up her efforts, turning to Jacob and leaving Miranda at her terminal, oblivious to the short glances from the Cerberus operative during her casual conversation with Jacob.

Over time, Miranda had learned many things about the commander. She could be tough when need be but she certainly cared about her team and Miranda and Jacob were part of that team, even though they were with Cerberus. That was what made it even harder for Miranda to keep her distance. She'd expected the commander to avoid them since she didn't seem to get along with the Illusive Man, always returning with a smile on her face and a spark in her eyes from the conversations with him, which told Miranda that she shouldn't try talking to the Illusive Man for the next couple of hours, but Shepard still treated them like everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>It would have been easier if she'd just hate me. <em>Miranda sighed. _Need to focus!_, she told herself one last time as she opened her terminal again and started writing another report for the Illusive Man.


	3. Chapter 3

**"You know me, I don't like to disappoint."**

.

Word of the commander helping Kasumi and wearing a dress while doing so spread fast aboard the Normandy, of course not without Kasumi putting the word out herself. Miranda wasn't surprised to see Joker and Garrus waiting by the elevator to get a glimpse of that rare sight.

She positioned herself by the Galactic Map since she thought it to be her duty to make sure they were still on course after Joker had left the ship's navigation entirely to EDI. She was simply doing her duty, nothing more, she reassured herself numerous times.

The elevator doors hissed open and Kasumi stepped into the CIC, followed by Shepard wearing a short, black dress and silver jewelry. Miranda wondered if the not very feminine walk in which Shepard left the elevator was caused by some alcohol from Kasumi's bar or if the commander had in fact never worn a dress before and she smiled slightly at the thought.

Miranda let her eyes wander around the CIC and found Kelly's sparkling eyes glued to the commander's form.

_Oh, get a grip! You're almost drooling into her cleavage, Chambers!_

Garrus chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress, Commander. You sure you don't wanna go back up and change into your armor?"

Kasumi shook her hands in disapproval.

"It took me long enough to get her into that outfit and yes, Kelly, I know you've offered your help and I really appreciate the thought."

_She offered her help?_ Miranda wondered, ignoring the annoying sting in her chest.

"Besides," Kasumi went on, "Shepard's armor is still within reach-"

"-And the hell I'm walking in there without any life insurance," Shepard interrupted her and lifted the already revealing dress even more with a wide grin, revealing the pistol on her upper hip.

Miranda felt heat rising up inside of her and she quickly lowered her eyes and turned her head away from Shepard's exposed thigh.

Joker whistled in approval but Shepard just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just another mission in a slightly different armor, I don't understand all the fuss about it." Shepard took a deep breath, then nodded at Kasumi, "Let's do this, my legs are getting cold!"

"My, my, that was quite the sight..." Garrus mused. Just then, he noticed Miranda standing by the Galaxy Map, trying to cover her blushed cheeks with her hair.

"Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Lawson?" The eyes of the remaining crew in the CIC turned to Miranda. "By the way, is there anything that needs your attention at the Galaxy Map?"

Miranda shot him a cold glare as she straightened herself and made her way to the elevator as graceful as possible.

"Everything's taken care of, Mr. Vakarian. I was simply making sure we were still on course since Mr. Moreau didn't seem to be able to take care of that himself before."

Joker gave her a mocking salute.

"Aye, heading back to my station now before my cozy leather seat gets cold!" he shouted as he started limping back to the pilot seat.

Before Garrus could say another word, Miranda had entered the elevator, catching the leery look on Kelly's face just before the door closed. But there was something else... _Is that a challenge, Ms. Chambers?_

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Shepard. Now I have closure. I mean, I knew Keiji was dead but..."<p>

"It's alright, Kasumi. I'm sorry I couldn't do more..."

Kasumi's smile returned as she faced Shepard again.

"Well, at least we destroyed some of Hock's precious art. That was quite the show..."

The two women were sitting on the comfortable sofa in Kasumi's room, both holding glasses with a violet-glowing drink in their hands, several empty bottles scattered around the bar.

"Seeing those memories again... I miss him, Shepard."

A single tear ran down Kasumi's face, only visible by the reflection of the stars shining through the window. Shepard nodded, then raised her glass.

"To Keiji then. May he never be forgotten and may his sacrifice not be in vain."

Kasumi nodded, raising her glass as well. Shepard shook her head after she'd emptied her glass, starting to make her way to the bar on unsteady legs.

"You want another one?" she asked. Kasumi smiled.

"Let's drink and forget!"

Shepard poured herself and Kasumi another drink and walked back to the sofa, losing her balance in the process and landing right on top of Kasumi.

"Well, that's rather peremptory, don't you think?" Kasumi asked smiling while Shepard struggled to get to her feet again without spilling too much of the precious alcohol in the two glasses still occupying both of her hands.

"My, and I thought we were already past the "Buy me a drink first"-stage," Shepard laughed. "Here's your drink. Watch it, you're spilling it on the expensive Cerberus sofa. TIM'll be pissed and I don't have the credits to buy a new one. Do you have any idea how expensive my ship collection was?"

"I did not! That was your doing, Shep!"

Shepard fell back on the sofa with a heavy _thump_.

"I've had enough of your disingenuous assertions, Ms. Goto."

Their faces were now only inches apart, both of them having already forgotten about their drinks.

"We shouldn't do this..." Shepard started but was cut short by Kasumi, brushing her lips against hers.

"I know," she whispered and smiled against Shepard's lips before locking them again.

She drew her arms around Shepard's neck, pulling her even closer while Shepard's hands wandered up and down her back in light strokes. Kasumi forced Shepard down onto the sofa, positioning herself on top of her. She sighed as she saw Shepard's expression and nodded.

"Fine, you're right, that would be too cliché. But it was still nice. You should work on your technique, though. Keiji could do this thing with his tongue..."

"I've never had any complaints so far, thank you very much."

"Just saying..." Kasumi crawled back to her drink. "You sure you'll find the way to your quarters without my help?"

Shepard waved her off.

"Pffft, please, I could still shoot a batarian's ear off if I wanted to," Shepard bragged while she stumbled towards the door.

"Shepard, the women's restroom is-"

"Shut it, EDI!" she scoffed and the blue avatar disappeared with a "Logging you out, Shepard." Kasumi could have sworn, the AI sounded offended.

* * *

><p>Miranda's head shot up from her terminal as she heard something slump heavily against her door. The door automaticly hissed open, dropping a motionless Shepard into her office.<p>

Miranda quickly rose from her chair but Shepard had already regained consciousness again and crawled into the office on her hands and knees.

With a sigh, Miranda leaned against the side of her table, crossing her arms. Her expression quickly changed from concern to suspicion.

"Shepard, are you drunk?" she asked in a serious tone.

The commander waved her off.

"No, of course not! What are you doing in my quarters?"

"Shepard, your quarters are on another floor," she answered, her voice now softer.

"They are? Hm, I seem to forget that this isn't the old Normandy anymore..." Shepard mused while she stumbled back on her feet, slightly swaying from side to side. She seemed to think for a couple of seconds, then continued, "Can I stay here?"

One of Miranda's eyebrow shot up as she quickly answered, "Do you want me to... bring you to your quarters? I could take you there... You can't... I mean you shouldn't... It's not that far, I can lead you to the elevator and from there... Shepard?"

The commander passed her, heading for the large bed at the end of the room and crashed down on it heavily. Her breathing immediately slowed down and became deeper.

_There's no point in waking her up now..._ Miranda thought as she took off Shepard's shoes, pulled the blanket out from under her and covered her with it, then returned to her terminal with a smile on her face.

Shepard sighed behind her, "Am I a bad kisser?"

"What?" Miranda turned around again but the commander seemed to have already fallen asleep again.

"No, you're not," she whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Alright Jack, I like how you move."**

.

Shepard opened her eyes slowly, pulling herself up and resting on her elbows while she scanned her surroundings.

_A black blanket? My bed doesn't have a black blanket. And where's my fish tank?_

She shot up, startling Miranda who shot up from her chair as well.

"Goddess, how much did I drink? Did we... again...?"

_Why do you sound so concerned?_

Miranda quickly shook her head. "Don't be absurd! Of course not, Commander." _I watched you sleep almost the entire night. _"You needed your rest and I had work to do anyway, which kept me awake most of the night." _Damn it, my back still hurts from that bloody chair!_ She quickly pushed the thought aside, continuing_, "_But now that you seem to be able to walk again, I suggest you go to your own quarters and take a shower... That's not what I meant! I meant... you should wash off that awful stench of alcohol... in your quarters... in your shower... alone... You should leave now... please."

Miranda turned her head, trying to cover her heated cheeks by resting them on her hands while she stared intently at her terminal. Shepard simply nodded, trying not to smile at her startled XO, and left the office, collecting her boots on her way out.

* * *

><p>Kelly looked up from her breakfast just in time to see the commander leaving Miranda's office and heading for the elevator.<p>

_Seems like I have to step up my game..._

* * *

><p>After a refreshing shower and a change of clothes, Shepard stepped into the CIC and headed straight for her terminal. While she checked her messages, Kelly left her terminal and positioned herself right next to the commander, leaning in a little closer than was absolutely necessary.<p>

"Commander, you have unread messages at your private terminal," she smiled.

"Erm, thanks Kelly, I can see that..."

"So, anything special planned for today?" Kelly asked, still smiling and itching even closer.

"I was thinking of heading to Omega and picking up that Zaeed-guy. Maybe I should take Jack with me, I don't think it's good for her to be in the basement all on her own for too long and she seemes to be the right kind of person for that place... I bet she'll like it. Maybe I'll even let her crush some vorcha while we're there..." Shepard mused, not taking her eyes off the terminal.

Kelly sighed.

"About Jack... Commander, I know you two get along well but... be careful with her. She pushes people away, yet approaches sex casually."

Shepard's eyes finally left the terminal.

"Speaking of experience, are we?"

Kelly just shrugged her shoulders, turning around slowly as she answered, "Well, as I said, love can be a great way to get to know someone better. I'm sure there is a lot you could learn about me..."

Shepard watched her yeoman walk back to her terminal, realization finally dawning on her. She then closed her own terminal and entered the elevator, heading for the cargo hold after informing Joker about their new course, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey Jack, you up for a visit to Omega?"

Jack looked up, releasing another biotic shockwave that bursted through a pile of empty cans, every single one carrying an accurately drawn picture of a certain Cerberus operative.

"As good as any other shithole, I guess," she smiled.

"That's the spirit! We'll have to talk about the cans' decorations one day, though..."

Jack shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored. You haven't been around lately and those engineers don't get scared anymore when I steal their equipment and threaten to kill `em with a screwdriver..."

"I always knew you had a soft side... Speaking of... Kelly didn't happen to pay you a visit lately?"

Jack's face lit up and she grinned.

"You jealous? She almost jumped me, mumbling something about love being the ultimate way of understanding one another... I was simply being polite."

Shepard shook her head, which widened Jack's smile even more.

"If this is just about sex, maybe you should just fucking say so."

She jumped off the bench she was sitting on and fastly closed the distance between them, crashing her lips against Shepard's and pressing her against the nearest wall.

* * *

><p>"Shepard, we are read- what happened to your lip? Did Jack hit you?"<p>

Miranda's face showed concern as she hurried over to Shepard, who'd just gotten out of the elevator, to get a closer look at her bruised lip. She shot a quick angry glare at Jack, who was following the commander out of the elevator.

Shepard brushed her hand off.

"It's nothing, really, we were just... sparring..." she answered after a sideglance. Jack snorted.

"You want to join us next time, cheerleader?", Jack asked sheepishly.

"Thank you but... I'll pass." Facing the commander, she continued, "I assume Jack will be joining us on our trip to Omega, then?"

The venom in Miranda's voice was clearly audible which made Jack grin widely.

"Hell yeah! Shepard thought you'd need some back-up out there. Someone making sure you don't get dragged into a dark alley `cause of your inconspicuous outfit..."

_You're one to talk...  
><em>

"Jack will join us, yes but I want you two to keep your comments and arguments for yourselves while we're there, understood?" Shepard looked both rivals in the eyes and earned a short nod from both of them.

"As you wish, Commander."

"Sure, I'll do my part."

* * *

><p>Finding Zaeed turned out to be very easy since he was "interrogating" a batarian right next to the docked Normandy. Miranda immediately didn't like him and to her relief, she saw Shepard sharing her opinion. Jack didn't seem to care as usual and was more interested in looting the batarian's body while Shepard and Zaeed had their short chat. Shepard sent the mercenary almost too eagerly back to the Normandy after they'd discussed the details of Zaeed's assignment the Illusive Man seemed to have forgotten to inform the commander about.<p>

* * *

><p>"Since we're already here, I suggest we pay <em>Afterlife<em> a visit..."

"I'm in, Commander! What about you, cheerleader? Thinking about changing clothes before the patrons in there start shoving money up your-"

"-Jack..." Shepard's serious voice immediately silenced her.

Miranda forced a smile.

"As tempting as the thought might be... Joining you two, not the part about patrons invading my private space... But I think I'd rather return to the Normandy since my help won't be needed while you drink yourselves senseless. I'd rather take a shower..." And with a quick look around her, she added, "Or three..."

"A shame," Jack mused and walked towards the big entrance of the nightclub.

Shepard stood by Miranda a little longer.

"Something on your mind, Commander?" Miranda asked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable although she couldn't tell if Omega or the commander's presence were responsible for that.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? I promise to keep an eye on Jack. Trust me, as soon as she gets her liquor, she'll forget you're even there."

_And I bet you would too..._

Miranda sighed. "As I said, Commander, I'd rather not join you."

"Could you do me a favour then?"

_Anything!_

"What is it?"

"I promised to keep an eye out for a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy for Dr. Chakwas and I heard there might be a chance to find it here. Would you accompany me and take it back to the Normandy with you when you go back? I promise it won't take long. I just don't want to carry that bottle with me while Jack's around..."

_A bloody bottle of liquor? You want me to carry your bloody liquor back to the Normandy for you while you go and get wasted with Jack? What am I, your bloody courier? If that would have been part of the assignment, I'd have thought twice about signing it..._

"Certainly, Commander," she sighed and followed Shepard into the nightclub.

* * *

><p><em>Afterlife<em> was crowded. They had to determinedly make their way through masses of sweaty alien bodies and Miranda was rudely shoved into the commander more than once, which didn't annoy her as much as it should have...

They finally reached the bar where a turian poured drinks for the patrons leaning casually against the table. Shepard shoved past two chatting asari, grabbing Miranda's hand and pulling her with her.

_She just doesn't want to have to go look for her liquor-courier in this crowded hellhole_, she thought bitterly but still couldn't stop the warm feeling to spread from her hand into her chest at the touch of the commander's hand.

Shepard waved the turian over and a couple of seconds later she turned back to Miranda with a full bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy in her hand and a smile on her face.

Miranda grabbed the bottle quickly and turned toward the exit, only to be swung around by a strong hand, facing the commander again who now leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to stay now that you're already here?"

Miranda wasn't sure the commander could see her blushed cheeks in the dimmed nightclub but she didn't want to take her chances and quickly turned her head, shaking it determinedly. Shepard nodded.

"Well, I really wish you'd stay but in that case... Thank you."

Miranda stiffened as she felt Shepard's breath on her ear but the commander had already leaned back again, smiling at her before she turned around to search for Jack.

It took Miranda a couple of seconds to regain her composure but as soon as her breathing became even again, she turned around and stormed out of the nightclub.

* * *

><p>The fresh air outside helped her clear her head as she stepped down the steps in front of <em>Afterlife<em>. She'd only taken a few more steps towards the docked Normandy as she spotted Kelly, leaving the lower markets with a bag in her hand. Kelly spotted Miranda as well and casually made her way over to her, carefully holding the bag behind her back and out of Miranda's view.

"Ms. Lawson, what are you doing here all on your own? I thought you were with Shepard and Jack... Is that a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy? I didn't take you for the old-liquor-type..."

_Oh no, Kelly, I'm only carrying Shepard's liquor so she can have a good time with Jack and doesn't need to bother about it. After all, that's what I'm assigned for, right? It's so good to feel qualified and appreciated._

Instead, she asked with a suspicious look at the black bag, "What's in that bag, Ms. Chambers? I didn't take you for the shopping-on-Omega-type..."

Kelly's smile didn't vanish but she seemed slightly irritated. "Oh well, you can find quite interesting clothing here on Omega..."

With that, she turned and headed back to the Normandy, happily swaying her bag.

* * *

><p>AN: It seems I finally found a way to deal with the editor... Thanks for the patience... :) I just saw how short the next chapter would be so I'll see if I can make it any longer, might take a while though...  
>Thank you for the reviews, I really hope it's better now...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hell yeah! Put more of the stuff in the thing... more stuff goes in."  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it took me a while and nope, I couldn't make the chapter that much longer, instead you get most of the chapters right now, how's that? :)

Thanks for the reviews by the way, I really appreciate every single one of them... While we're at it...

ArgoGladius: It sure does... :) Must be something in the water but I don't see why maleshep should get all the good love interests...

* * *

><p><em>It's too late. They should be back by now. Judging by the speed they drank their liquor at Kasumi's welcome party, they should be completely wasted by now... Maybe that's the reason they're not here yet. Maybe they're lying on a dirty floor right now, not able to get back to the Normandy. Maybe they're about to get robbed blind... or worse... Damn it, why do I have to babysit two grown-ups? Why do I even care?<em>

Miranda sighed for the thirteenth time this evening and finally took her eyes off the Serrice Ice Brandy standing on her desk that had had to serve as a target of her angry glare for the last couple of hours.

_Oh well, It can't be helped, I guess... _she thought and got up.

* * *

><p>On a place like Omega there was no visible difference between night and day. It was still cold, dirty and the same shady-looking aliens were doing their illegal business in dark corners, not caring about Miranda who made her way quickly towards the dimmed bass coming from <em>Afterlife<em>.

Inside, after she'd quickly scanned the bar and the place in front of the dance stage without seeing either one of them, she decided it would be best to ask a couple of the still slightly sober looking aliens for Shepard and Jack since those two should be pretty easy to remember...

* * *

><p>After a couple of broken hands, hissed threats and a large number of credit chits more on her account, she finally found an asari dancer pointing her in the right direction and a few seconds later, she saw the two familiar backs leaning (or in Jack's case lying) on a bar. The batarian bartender was just pouring a drink for Shepard and left his spot while Shepard took her drink and turned the glass slowly in her hand. Miranda leaned against the bar beside her, realising that Jack must have had passed out a long time ago, now snoring loudly on her chair next to the commander.<p>

"Don't you think you've had enough already, Shepard?"

Shepard raised her head as she recognised Miranda's voice and a smile spread across her face.

"Miranda, you came! Just this one drink and then we can go back. It would be rude to not accept a free drink after all," she said, still sounding unexpectedly sober, while she lifted the glass to her lips.

Shepard's expression immediately changed. As soon as she'd set the glass back down on the table, she took a step backwards on unsteady legs and then collapsed on the floor with Miranda by her side only a second later, holding Shepard's face in her hands and calling her name.

* * *

><p>Shepard's eyes flickered and she was greeted by a familiar face.<p>

"Shepard, are you alright?"

Miranda's voice was dimmed but Shepard's senses quickly came back to her and she crawled to her feet.

"How much did I drink?"

"Well, I don't know about your previous number of drinks but according to the man who helped me carry you out of the bar, it took only one poisoned drink to knock you out. You're lucky you're still alive. It seems the batarian who poured you the drink has a thing for poisoning humans..."

Shepard looked around in confusion. "What man? Where's Jack?"

"He left a while ago. There was nothing more he could have done anyway. And Jack... well, I assume she's still at the bar."

"You didn't get her out of there?"

"Well, I had to look after you first, Commander. I couldn't just let you lie here unprotected!"

"I'll get her!"

"You're not going in there again, Shepard! Jack's a big girl, she'll find her way back as soon as she wakes up again." Miranda grabbed Shepard's arm and tried to hold her back but Shepard shook her off.

"I said I'll get her. I want to have a word with that batarian bartender anyway..."

"Let's go then."

"You're not coming with me."

Miranda laughed bitterly. "I certainly won't let you walk into that bar on your own again. If you want to go back in and get Jack, fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Miranda, you don't wanna see this, trust me! Wait here, I'll be right back." And before Miranda could object, she added, "That's an order!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Shepard came back out, carrying a half-conscious Jack. Miranda quickly stepped to Jack's other side and helped the commander carry her back to the Normandy, every now and then brushing the convicts hand, that mysteriously often seemed to dangle over an inappropriate place, off. They walked silently, Shepard's stern expression telling Miranda everything she needed to know.<p>

* * *

><p>"It was only <em>one<em> poisoned drink, how was I supposed to know? The previous twelve drinks were fine..."

"Twelve?"

Miranda's jaw dropped. They were waiting for the elevator to arrive in Engineering after they'd made sure Jack was still breathing and lying savely on her bench without the imminent danger of falling down (which was Shepard's concern, not Miranda's, of course...).

"Well, it might have been more, I didn't exactly count them... but that's not the point here anyway!"

"You're right, that's not the point! The point is that you could have died, Commander! Cerberus didn't bring you back just so you could throw your life away with your reckless behaviour!"

_Do you have any idea how worried I was sitting next to your liveless form, hoping you would wake up again and knowing that there was nothing I could do but wait? And don't even get me started on the cold, dirty floor I had to sit on and all those repulsive people passing us by! Ugh! I could have sworn that filthy Salarian took a couple of pictures with his omni-tool! I swear, if I find anything of that on the extranet later..._

Shepard gave a short laugh. "Yeah, right. I better risk my life on your missions. Wouldn't want to risk losing me before I'm done with my job..."

_What? That's not what I..._

The elevator doors opened and Shepard stepped in. She turned back to Miranda who was still standing in front of the elevator.

"You coming? Or would you prefer to have the elevator all for yourself so you can brood some more? I'd suggest you join me though, that way you can glare at me some more... I'm not sure I'm fully aware of just how mad at me for having a little fun before risking my life again you are just yet."

Miranda shook her head but entered the elevator, whispering, "That's ridiculous, Commander."

"Maybe you should keep an even closer eye on me from now on, making sure I don't do anything reckless anymore. Well, beside fighting hordes of husks and Collectors, of course... I'm sure the Illusive Man would appreciate that..."

"You had Jack with you..."

Shepard's head shot up. "So this is about Jack?"

"What? No, it isn't. I just assumed she would..." Realising how ridiculous that statement would turn out, Miranda shook her head and started over again. "I simply advise you, as your second in command, to be more careful. Your body may be perfect but you're not immortal."

"Perfect, huh?"

_Damn it!_

Luckily for Miranda, the elevator doors opened just that second and she quickly stepped out. But before the doors closed again, she turned around one last time and added in her most serious tone, "Just make sure this doesn't happen again, Commander. I may be your second in command but I shouldn't be picking you up from sleazy bars. I have more important work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Here's to simply being happily drunk!"**

.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Samara would like to speak with you. I ran into her this morning. She is so elegant and gorgeous. Too bad her manner is just so... cold."

Shepard smiled. "I didn't recruit her for her looks. The Normandy already has you, Kelly."

Kelly's face immediately lit up. "Oh Shepard... I wish there were time to get to know you better."

Shepard started to like the flirting with her yeoman. It was almost too easy...

_Why not?_

"Why don't you join me in my cabin for a meal? It would give us the chance to talk."

Kelly nodded eagerly and shut down her terminal. "That sounds wonderful. I've been hoping for some private time with you. Lead the way."

* * *

><p><em>I need to get rid of that bloody liquor!<em>

Miranda shot another angry glare at the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy still standing on her desk since the night on Omega. Shepard hadn't made any attempt to talk to her after their argument and Jack seemed to have sobered up enough to start annoying Miranda again with biotically pulled food trays, which almost immediately slammed down on the convict's own head as Miranda's answer.

She decided to ask Kelly to deliver the message. There was no way she would enter Shepard's cabin without permission again and Miranda decided, the least Shepard could do was to come and pick up the liquor herself. She wasn't assigned to deliver the commander's presents after all! She had to stop it before Shepard got any ideas...

_Never again will I run her bloody errands!_

* * *

><p>As soon as Miranda entered the CIC, she found Kelly's terminal abandoned.<p>

_That's strange. Is there no one here who actually works anymore?_

She sighed, turning her head just in time to see the elevator doors open.

As soon as she recognised Shepard and Kelly, she took a few steps back from the terminal, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself just yet. Her effort seemed to be unneccessary since the two of them seemed to be oblivious to their surroundings while they stepped over to Kelly's terminal.

Kelly yawned. "Goodness, I haven't stayed up that late since my college days. I had a wonderful evening. Thank you, Shepard."

_A wonderful evening? They've spent the evening together?_

Kelly rested her hand on Shepard's arm and added, "I noticed the fish tank up in your cabin. If you'd like, I could feed your fish while you're away."

_She was in Shepard's cabin? _Miranda's thoughts raced.

"I'd appreciate that, Kelly."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk to me..."<p>

"Actually, Commander, I just wanted to give you your Serrice Ice Brandy. I took care of it, as it's my duty as your XO," she added sarcastically. "But I thought you might miss it. It's been a couple of days without a drink for you and I hope you're still feeling well... Wouldn't want you to have any withdrawal symptoms now, would we?"

Miranda didn't look up from her terminal and simply shoved the bottle over to the commander, who grabbed it quickly before it could fall over the edge of the table.

"Erm, thank you." And as her XO still neither looked up nor said anything more, she added, "I'll be going then... I'll let you work."

* * *

><p><em>Miranda's eyes opened slowly. <em>

Damn it, that bloody feeling's still there!_ she cursed as she turned away from Jacob and collected her clothes from the floor._

_"You're already leaving?" she heard his voice behind her._

_She turned around slowly, trying to cover her still not fully clothed body, suddenly feeling uncomfortable._

_"Listen, Jacob... What happened between us... it won't happen again."_

_"But I thought..." he started but was silenced by her raised hand._

_"I simply don't think it's a good idea if we continue this. It wasn't bad..." she assured him, suddenly feeling sorry as she noticed his confused look._

I definitely had worse... I wonder what Shepard would be like... Damn it, leave me alone, you bloody thoughts!

_"But that's what you tell me every time. You know there are no-"_

_"-rules about fraternization, I know, Jacob."_

* * *

><p>This was pointless, she had to distract herself. She opened her terminal.<p>

**Inter-Relay Text Chat**

**Location: Omega**

**To: **LawBringerSR2

**From:** TrueGent4evar

**20:11 TG:** Oh! My love is like a red, red rose that is new sprung

**20:11 LB: **[DISCONNECT]

**Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections!**

Miranda sighed again.

_That didn't go as planned..._ she mused as she got up and left her office. She needed to clear her head!

* * *

><p>The water in the women's restroom was cold, exactly what she needed right now! Miranda splashed the cool water on her face when she heard the restroom door behind her open. She didn't bother at first but quickly recognised the unbalanced footsteps and spun around just in time to catch Shepard in her arms.<p>

"What is it with you and alcohol?", she hissed as she struggled to stay upright with Shepard's additional weight.

"I don't know," Shepard sighed. "I just thought it would be nice to have a chat with Dr. Chakwas. Of course she would suggest to open the bottle right away, I should have known... It was literally empty in a hearbeat..."

Miranda shook her head, slightly calmed by the commander's apologetic tone.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

Shepard nodded. "That was the plan," she sighed, trying to stand on her own two feet again. As soon as she was able to keep her balance, she made her way to the sink and held her face under the still running water. Right before Miranda could start to worry that Shepard had passed out again and was now drowning, Shepard straightened herself and faced her XO.

"Ah, better," she announced and to Miranda's surprise, she actually looked almost sober again.

_How does she do that?_

"Listen, Miranda, I didn't mean to use you as my personal treasure keeper," Shepard stopped and thought for a brief second before a smile lit up her face and she stepped closer to Miranda, "But I'm very grateful for all you've done. Maybe there's something I could do for you in return?"

She leaned in and kissed Miranda's neck and it took all of Miranda's strengh not to sigh, instead she managed to whisper, "You're drunk, Shepard."

Shepard simply shrugged, kissing her neck again. "Perhaps..." And again, "Or maybe..." Another kiss, this time on her jawline. "I'm just..." She proceeded to Miranda's chin. "_Very_ good..." She nibbled at her XO's lower lip. "At sobering up _very_ fast..."

Her lips locked and Miranda gave up her struggle to push the commander back, letting herself being pushed against the shower wall instead.

"Shepard, we're hardly... in a private... space..." Her ragged breathing made it hard for her to speak already.

Shepard smiled before locking their lips again, trailing Miranda's lower lip with her tongue.

"My ship, my rules..."


	7. Chapter 7

**"She kills with sex and I have no plans to sleep with her."**

.

As it turned out, Shepard seemed to not only have the ability to sober up very quickly but to also return to her former state of being drunk quite fast. At least she was polite enough to wait until Miranda had stopped shaking before she closed her eyes and rested her head on Miranda's chest, having fallen asleep immediately.

Miranda was surprised at her own coolness as she grabbed the commander, seemingly unsurprised, and dragged her into the elevator, heading for Shepard's cabin. There, she made her way to the bed with Shepard leaning heavily against her, quickly abandoning the thought of simply throwing the commander on the bed with her biotics.

_She did wait, after all..._

* * *

><p>As soon as she got herself out of Shepard's tight embrace and had successfully avoided the commander's searching hands, wondering more than once if the commander actually was as fast asleep as she looked, she stood next to the bed, looking down at Shepard's sleeping form.<p>

_I have to make sure she's alright. The Illusive Man wouldn't be pleased if we had to put the mission on hold because Shepard fell out of her bed or... hit her head in the shower... Damnit, I hope she's sober when she wakes up and I don't have to help her take a shower. Not after..._

She shook her head and started wandering aimlessly around the cabin, watching the fish, admiring Shepard's spaceship collection, realising that Liara's framed picture wasn't on Shepard's desk anymore, carefully avoiding the bathroom door until she didn't have any more excuses to stay, so she left the cabin, deciding to return in a couple of hours to check on Shepard again.

* * *

><p>When Shepard awoke, her head still felt a bit too big but she felt much better. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretched her arms and looked around the room, only to be greeted by Miranda's serious face.<p>

"Good morning to you too."

"Shepard, what's this?" Miranda asked as she held up a magazine.

"Fornax? I got it from Kelly, she said I'd like it but I didn't have the chance to look at it just yet. Is it helpful?"

Miranda simply shook her head and dropped the magazine.

"Well, if Ms. Chambers says so, it certainly is... helpful," she remarked sourly while Shepard walked over to her. Miranda sighed and quickly stepped out of reach as Shepard tried to put her arms around her XO.

"Shepard, I think you should take a shower first. Oh, don't give me that look, you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself! You seem to feel much better now. By the way..." She paused for a second, almost deciding against the question that had haunted her all night, "how much do you remember?"

Shepard laughed and stepped into the bathroom, answering over her shoulder, "Everything!"

* * *

><p>Miranda didn't know whether it would be appropriate to stay and wait for the commander or leave, but before she could start weighing her options, the door to Shepard's cabin hissed open and Kelly stood in the doorframe, obviously shocked to meet Miranda in Shepard's private quarters.<p>

"Ms. Chambers, is there anything you need?" Miranda asked, her voice as casual as possible.

Kelly's eyes shot to the unkempt bed and she started scanning the cabin for Shepard with a suspicious look on her face. As she couldn't make out the commander, she pointed at a box she was holding in her hands.

"I'm here to feed Shepard's fish."

"Is that an asari dancer outfit?"

* * *

><p>As Shepard exited her bathroom, her smile immediately vanished as she was faced with, not as expected Miranda, but Kelly, sitting on her bed. Shepard quickly pulled the towel closer around her body as she made her way down to Kelly.<p>

"Kelly, what a surprise..." she said, forcing a smile. "You don't happen to know where Ms. Lawson went?", she asked hopefully.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"She left a couple of minutes ago, said I could take over since she was simply checking on you after you had some drinks with Dr. Chakwas last night. Is that true? That's so sweet, I bet Dr. Chakwas was happy about the company."

Shepard nodded absent-mindedly.

"Did Ms. Lawson say anything else?"

"Only what a waste of time it was and that she wasn't assigned to babysit you, as I recall... Maybe she said something else, it was kind of hard to understand under all her swearing while she stormed out... But anyway, now that we're alone... I brought you something..."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Miranda overheard a conversation between Kasumi and Tali. Apparently, Samara had asked the commander to seduce her homicidal daughter. Although Miranda wasn't sure if she should believe everything she heard, she started feeling uneasy and restless the moment she heard the word "sexual predator". It wasn't fear she felt, Shepard could take care of herself and as much as she hated to admit it, but Shepard seemed to be pretty similar to Morinth in that matter, judging by the embarassed giggles from the nearby table...<p>

It certainly wasn't her place to judge. If Shepard wanted to have fun...

_Damn it, I'm no bloody toy! How dare she toying with my feelings? If she wants to screw around on this ship, that's her business but she damn well better be honest about it! She didn't even talk to me after that night, didn't seem to want to set things right. She avoided me ever since! Oh, she'll have some explaining to do..!_

With that, Miranda shot up from her chair and raced towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>As much as she hated it, but Miranda needed Kelly's help. She couldn't resist showing her superiority just a little, tough.<p>

"You're in normal clothes again I see, Ms. Chambers," she remarked, earning a slight blush on the yeoman's cheeks.

"Is there something you need, Ms. Lawson?"

"I'm still missing some reports Shepard should have finished days ago. EDI couldn't tell me her location, do you know where she is?"

They both knew about Shepard's eagerness when it came to those reports and Miranda wasn't planning on telling the yeoman that she'd already written Shepard's reports herself. Kelly shook her head.

"I'm afraid you've just missed her. She's out on a mission with Samara, they just left. But if you'd send me the details, I could write the reports-"

"-That's all for now. Thank you, Ms. Chambers." And with that, Miranda left a startled yeoman behind and exited the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Finding Shepard was quite easy. Everyone knew that Aria was the first person to ask when it came to... well, actually anything that happened on Omega. So Miranda found herself shoving through the sweaty dancers in <em>Afterlife<em> once again, heading for Aria's private booth but keeping her distance so she wouldn't be seen. She leaned against a wall and observed Aria's private booth nearby.

As expected, Shepard was sitting next to Aria, Samara waiting patiently nearby. At that moment, Shepard nodded, got up and turned to Aria again as the asari added something. She nodded again and signaled Samara to follow her.

They made their way through the nightclub and a bartender waved as Shepard passed.

_Of course he knows her. I bet she's a good customer by now..._ Miranda mused as she followed the commander and Samara, still keeping a save distance.

* * *

><p>She certainly could have confronted Shepard by now but Miranda thought it to be better to stay behind and not having to explain why she'd followed Shepard, which could have made her look too much like a desperate and jealous girlfriend, which she certainly wasn't!<p>

So she hid in a small crowd of people gathered around a preacher while Shepard and Samara entered an appartment near the markets.

They were gone quite some time and Miranda became weary of the repeated sermons as Shepard and Samara finally left the appartment and made their way to the VIP entrance of _Afterlife_.

Miranda hid behind some nearby crates, trying her best not to think about all the fluids she'd stepped in on her way here and ignoring the rotten smell that surrounded the crates. At least the slimy cover of the ground absorbed the clacking of her heels...

_This better be worth it!_

A batarian stood in Shepard's way and asked harshly, "What do you want?"

Not the slightest bit intimidated, Shepard answered, "Someone told me the rest of _Afterlife_ is nothing compared to this place."

_Ugh, is that a dead vorcha over there?_

"Sounds like a smart person. Who was it?"

"Jaruut."

"Go on in," the batarian pointed at the door.

_Did it just move?_

"Word to the wise," the batarian added, "start a fight, we'll hurt you. Someone attacks you, it's okay to defend yourself."

Shepard simply nodded.

* * *

><p>With the door closing and the batarian returning to his former post, Miranda stayed close to Samara and followed her through a dark alley until the justicar hid again behind a pile of crates. Miranda quickly stepped into the shadows closest to the crates, making sure she was still within earshot. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Shepard was just about to open a door seconds later, but stopped as she saw Samara waving at her from behind the crates.<p>

"You must go in alone – Morinth will be watching," the justicar explained, "Like any predator, she is cautious. You must pique her interest enough that she will approach you. When you are face-to-face, subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment."

_I doubt you'll have any problems with that..._

"I'll follow directly and when you are alone, I'll spring the trap."

_So will I..._

"Know this: until I get there, you are in great peril. She will be planning to inflict horrors on you. If you are not careful, you will want her to."

_Wait, what? _Miranda was suddenly even more determined to follow Shepard. If not to confront her, at least she had to make sure the commander survived this...

"How can I spark her interest when I'm not even talking to her?" Shepard asked, no hint of fear in her voice.

"Courage or suicidal bravery could attract her."

_We've got that covered..._ Miranda sighed inwardly.

"Hurt someone in defense, and she will be excited; but pick a fight and she'll be bored. Show skill at walking smoothly through a nightclub crowd. She will be intrigued. She'll want you the moment she sees you."

_Don't we all?_

"The rest is just a matter of overpowering her caution."

_No problems there..._

"How do I convince her to take me home?"

_Oh, please..._

"She admires strength, directness, and vigor. Modesty, chivalry, or meekness frustrate and bore her. Violence excites her. You've killed, Shepard – she'll like that."

_Why does Samara give her that many tips anyway? She doesn't have to be encouraged to improve her seduction skills even more..._

"Getting her alone, then falling under her sway? That'll require careful timing."

Miranda tried her hardest not to laugh outloud.

"I will be near and I will come for you, Shepard. Trust me as I trust and honor you."

"Let's get started." Shepard straightened herself and nodded but Samara spoke again, "Shepard, we only get one chance at this. Any mistake, and Morinth will disappear. If you're the least bit unsure, come talk to me. I will wait here. And Shepard: thank you. I do not share this burden easily, and you are the only soul I can imagine sharing it with."

Miranda averted her eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed for eavesdropping and following the two. Clearly Samara was grateful for Shepard's help and she would make sure nothing happened to the commander, but Miranda had followed them this far. Having two biotics coming for your rescue wasn't the worst scenario, was it? And if Samara didn't need her help, she'd just go back to the Normandy undetected. No harm done...

* * *

><p>Samara entered the VIP-section quickly after the doors had closed behind Shepard, followed by Miranda. She passed a shaking man standing near the entrance and sighed, knowing exactly who was responsible for the man's startled expression. <em>Of course she had to scare that poor guy...<em>

She quickly scanned the dancefloor and the tables nearby and spotted Shepard as well as Samara, who hid in the dark at the opposite side of the room, keeping her eyes on Shepard. Feeling sure she wouldn't be spotted, Miranda sat down on a table overlooking the dancefloor where Shepard was- _Is she dancing?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a dark figure standing next to her. An asari was looking at Miranda intently.

"Leave me alone!"

They both turned their head at the scream.

"Don't be like that." A turian shook his head and stepped even closer to an asari dancer. "I got creds. We'll go back to my place. I got simple tastes."

"Back off, asshole. I'm a dancer, not a hooker."

"You got a mouth on you! I'll enjoy watching you use it," the turian laughed.

Shepard stepped forward and faced the turian, her voice cold as she spoke, "The lady asked you to step away."

The turian turned his face and his eyes quickly scanned Shepard's body. "You want in on this transaction? I don't care if it's you or this bitch. I just like good times."

The turian took a couple of steps toward Shepard who eagerly greeted him with her fists. The perplexedalien flew across the dancefloor after one last punch. "Good times are over."

* * *

><p>"Interesting," the asari next to Miranda mused as her eyes followed Shepard's movement towards the bar at the other end of the dancefloor, having forgotten about Miranda altogether. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and quickly vanished in the crowd on the dancefloor.<p>

Miranda turned her attention back to Shepard who was looking at a krogan intently right that moment, obviously challenging him as she nodded towards the exit. The krogan seemed to have lost interest in her and turned away, leaving Shepard with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After Shepard had yet another fist fight with two turians, Miranda noticed the asari again, leaning casually against a wall nearby as Shepard approached. The asari spoke before Shepard could pass her, "My name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here in the shadows. Why don't you come sit with me?"<p>

_That was Morinth?_

Shepard and Morinth disappeared from Miranda's view and so she decided to follow Samara again who hadn't left her vantage point near the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>"I love clubs – people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt, out for your blood. But here, it's muted – and you're safe. Is that what you want, Shepard?"<p>

Shepard turned away from the swords she'd just admired and sat down on the sofa next to Morinth, who was watching her every move.

_Have to sound dangerous..._ Shepard reminded herself and tried to cover her smile by saying, "I'd rather fight than hide."

Morinth's eyes lit up. "Yes. Better to take control of your fate. I've never understood the fascination with safety. Some of us choose differently."

She got up and walked over to Shepard, sitting on her lap. Her face was mere inches away as she continued, "Independence over submission. I think we share that, you and I."

Shepard smiled. She just couldn't resist... With a cocky smile, she replied, "You compare us, but you're nowhere near my league."

Morinth inhaled sharply as she licked her lips. "So strong. I need this." She lowered her head and brushed her lips against Shepard's.

* * *

><p>"By the goddess, the door is still locked."<p>

Miranda couldn't wait any longer. She stepped out of the shadow and gently pushed Samara, who was typing commands into her omni-tool, aside.

"Ms. Lawson?" She looked up but Miranda shook her head.

"We don't have time for this now. Shepard might be in danger," she explained while her omni-tool flashed and with a couple of quick commands, the door hissed open. Samara stormed into the room, followed by Miranda who froze in the door frame as she saw Morinth, sitting on Shepard's lap and leaning over her. This obviously wasn't the kind of danger Miranda had in mind earlier.

_Is Shepard smiling? Is she enjoying this?_

Miranda quickly turned on her heels and stormed back to the Normandy.

_This was a bad idea! Let Samara handle it, I'm done with her. That woman can't keep her hands to herself even for one bloody second! Dangerous sexual predator, huh? I wonder who'll be more traumatized afterwards..._

* * *

><p>AN: And now we know what was in Kelly's mysterious bag from Omega... :)  
>I also have to admit I borrowed the idea with the locked door from Epantiras (.comgallery/24721438?offset=48#/d2kwh3y), you should check out her comics on deviantart, they're hilarious!_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**"It's strange to talk about... So fuck you and thanks for asking."**

.

Miranda kept herself busy the following days, avoiding both Shepard and Samara. Neither one of them mentioned anything about the last mission and Miranda wasn't even sure if Samara had told Shepard about their stalker, but what did it matter, really? She was done with her! Shepard soon started avoiding Miranda herself after many failed attempts of starting a conversation with her.

As soon as Miranda heard about the krogan in a tank (_Why couldn't she just bring a pijack on board? Did it have to be a bloody tankbred krogan?)_ Shepard had brought from her last mission (which Miranda had kindly declined to join), she decided it was time to stop avoiding the commander and talk some sense into Shepard, who obviously didn't seem to be capable of completing her missions without Miranda's help, but found Jacob instead as she stormed into the Debriefing Room. She felt the anger from the last couple of days boiling up inside of her and felt she just couldn't wait for the commander to arrive. Jacob's smile quickly vanished as he noticed her expression.

* * *

><p>"Bringing the krogan for study makes sense, but I have concerns about waking it."<p>

"Yeah, you've said that a few times now," Jacob stated but Miranda wasn't finished just yet, ignoring his remark altogether.

"A normal krogan is dangerous. This one was created and likely educated by a madman," she went on.

"I see everyone's enjoying the new paperweight. Concerns?"

Miranda turned around and Jacob immediately stood at attention. Shepard crossed her arms and looked at Miranda, as if daring her to object, which was, of course, exactly what she did.

"We don't know anything about it, Commander," she started.

"EDI, how quickly can the cargo hold be vented to space if there's an issue?" Shepard asked the immediately appearing blue avatar.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Miranda wondered while EDI answered, "Twenty-eight seconds, Shepard."

"And if anyone else is in the hold at the time?"

_I know where this is going..._ Miranda sighed inwardly, hoping she was wrong.

Shepard seemed unimpressed, adressing the AI again, "EDI, how many other crew are on board the Normandy?"

"Twenty-four permanent crew, Shepard."

Shepard simply shrugged her shoulders as if saying, _See? What's the problem?_

Miranda shook her head.

_Why does she have to act like a bloody stubborn child? I bet she wouldn't care if _I_ were in the cargo hold when it gets vented..._

"It's your decision, Commander. Just be careful." She tried her best not to show how concerned she actually was but Shepard's face remained expressionless.

"Noted. The cargo hold is safe enough while I decide what to do with him."

And with that, the conversation was over. Miranda had to get out of that room, had to forget the arrogant look on Shepard's face.

* * *

><p>After a couple of failed attempts to distract herself by writing reports (which normally calmed her immediately), Miranda gave up and headed to the mess hall to get something to drink. She even would have visited Kasumi if that wouldn't have reminded her of Shepard's drunk visit, so something else would have to do for the moment. She was furious.<p>

_How dare she questioning me? I'm good enough to watch her liquor, carry her bloody drunk ass to bed and oh, since we're already there, why don't I just satisfy her needs there too? Oh, right, I bet she's got many other options now so she doesn't have to be nice to me anymore nor consider my opinion in any matter whatsoever..._

* * *

><p>Gardner poured her a glass of whiskey and handed it over to her with a wide grin.<p>

_I don't want to hear the story behind your bloody whiskey, just keep it to yourself_, she thought as she grabbed the glass and leaned heavily against the table. The glass was clean enough and the strong alcohol would kill all remaining germs, she decided and took a sip.

She heard the elevator doors open but didn't care to turn around to see who had just arrived. It didn't matter anyway...

"Shepard, over here."

_Kelly, of course. I didn't even notice she was here..._

A chair was moved and Kelly's wish for the commander's pressence had apparently been granted.

"I don't know what to feel about Grunt," the yeoman started. "My psych reports were for Okeer. We have no guarantees that Grund is mentally stable. I get the feeling he just doesn't care about anything, including who lives and dies."

_Finally someone who shares my opinion!_

"Don't worry, Kelly, I wouldn't let him touch you."

"If there's any touching being done, you'd better be involved."

All heads turned at the sound of Miranda spitting out the big sip of whiskey she'd just taken.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a minute, Miranda?"<p>

"There's a lot to do Shepard, maybe another time," Miranda answered without looking up from her terminal.

Shepard shook her head and sighed.

"This isn't going to work every single time. I'm your commanding officer and if I want to talk to you, you damn well better make time for me, understand?" she burst out.

Miranda's head shot up, her eyes glinting dangerously. _How dare she?_

"I see... So, how can I help you, _Commander_?" Miranda almost spit out the last word, which didn't go unnoticed by Shepard who nervously rubbed the nape of her neck while slumping into the chair in front of Miranda's desk. Miranda remained silent and observed Shepard with cold eyes.

"That came out wrong, I apologise. It's just... I don't know how to act around you anymore. The first minute you... well... You open up to me... in so many ways..." A short grin appeared on Shepard's face but quickly vanished as Miranda didn't respond to the joke as she'd hoped and instead pursed her lips. "But the next minute you push me away or ignore me for whatever reason..." Shepard sighed heavily again and raised her hands in desperation.

Miranda took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Shepard, I think we should keep this professional. But since you asked... I didn't like your tone in the Debriefing Room. I'm your second in command and you should at least consider my opinions."

"So this is about Grunt?"

"It already has a name?"

"Listen, I _did_ consider your opinion but it was my decision. Besides, I did this whole mission on Tuchunka to get a krogan for the Illusive Man, which I did. It wasn't my idea, it was your boss's idea."

Miranda sighed again. "You're right, and since the krogan seems to already be a part of the crew, there is no need for us to discuss this matter any longer. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

_Sexual Predator...!_

"Not that I could think of, Commander."

"So we're good?"

"Of course, Commander."

* * *

><p>Jack looked up from her bench as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Shepard sat down next to her and ran a hand through her hair, sighing heavily.<p>

"What's up?" Jack asked and Shepard turned her head to face her.

She inhaled deeply and a smile appeared on her face as she answered mockingly, "I miss your friendly nature when you're not around..."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, right. Listen, Shepard... Since you're already here... I know it's in the past now but we didn't have the chance to talk about... that batarian..."

Shepard shook her head. "Don't worry, Jack, he's been taken care of."

"That's not what I meant. I was there with you, I should have..."

"What? Protected me? Jack, I can take care of myself."

"Sure... I was just... Ah, fuck it! So anyway, why are you here then?"

Shepard laughed. "I just had to get away from all the drama up there. I was dead for two years, thought I had lost my girlfriend, just to be thrown into a ship full of potential love interests... Miranda seems to hate me for some reason and I just recently heard that Tali seems to want to be more than just good friends according to Kelly, who herself takes every opportunity to show up in my cabin. Speaking of love interests, you don't happen to know what "siha" means...? Never mind..." She sighed. "Do you know how it feels when everyone seems to be after you? And not in a _I'm-going-to-kill-you-_kinda way. _That_, I could handle..."

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "Hell yeah! I'm actually pretty sure the cheerleader's sweet on me..."

They both laughed at the thought.

"Seriously, Shepard... Been thinking. We've seen a lot of shit together now and you're always coming to talk to me... Shepard, you got feelings for me? Cause I don't need the complication."

"But of course, Jack." Shepard grinned. "You know I've got a soft spot for you," she added playfully.

Jack quickly lowered her gaze, inhaling deeply, then looking back up at Shepard with a half-hearted smile.

"Don't get all touchy feely on me, Shepard. It was fun, but you weren't _that_ good..."

"Why thanks, Jack. I'll remember that the next time you want my help to blow up an old Cerberus facility." Shepard winked.

Jack nodded, then spoke, more to herself, "It's just gonna hurt. Or you'll mess around. Or I'll end up killing you or something..."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. Still, you know where to find me if you need to get out of here, get some fresh air... Well, as fresh as the air on this ship can get... If you want to talk or... hell, I don't know..."

Shepard rose from the bench, sensing the suddenly changed atmosphere. She stood there in front of Jack, waiting for her to respond, but as Jack remained silent and refused to look up at her, she climbed the stairs, leaving a confused convict behind.

* * *

><p>"Home, sweet home," Shepard sighed as she entered her cabin and headed for her desk. Kelly seemed to have already been here since her fish swam happily in their tank. Her head quickly shot up at the thought and she scanned the room, but there was no sign of Kelly. Sighing relieved, she grabbed a random datapad from her stuffed desk and scrolled through it without actually paying attention.<p>

The door to her cabin hissed open and Jack stormed into the room, facing Shepard nervously.

"I wasn't expecting you, Jack," she said while placing the datapad back on her desk, happy for the distraction. _At least not that soon..._

Jack evaded Shepard's gaze for a while but then finally raised her eyes and spoke in a fragile voice, "I was thinking about you and," she sighed, "maybe you're right, that I need..."

Shepard placed her hand on Jack's chin and lifted her head to face her fully. The look on Jack's face told her everything she hadn't realized until now.

"It's alright. No more questions," she whispered as she swung her arms around Jack, holding her tight.

Jack relaxed in the embrace, tears now running freely down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>When Shepard woke up hours later, she found a small note on her desk saying, <p>

_Shepard_

_Need time to think... alone!_

_Jack_

Shepard smiled. _I didn't expect anything else from you, Jack. Take all the time you need._


	9. Chapter 9

**"Show me yours, tough guy. I bet mine's bigger..."**

.

"It's so decadent. Eating a fish from the presidium would be like screwing Sha'ira."

"Ugh. Asari are so squishy. Where are you supposed to get a decent grip?" The second krogan shuddered at the thought.

Miranda turned to her right as she heard a short chuckle. Garrus was poking Shepard in the ribs and whispered, "Ah, good times..."

Shepard shook him off and finished her business with the two krogan but Miranda didn't miss the smile on Shepard's face while she sold a cheap fish to one of them.

Then it hit her. She remembered seeing a message from a consort named Sha'irawhile going through Shepard's messages. At that moment it hadn't seemed relevant since Shepard got all kinds of messages from people thanking her. She cursed herself now for not reading the messages more carefully.

"You coming, Miranda?"

The voice jerked Miranda back to reality and she realised, she was still standing next to the two krogans who had now turned their backs on her, while Shepard and Garrus stood a couple of feet away from her, waiting. She simply nodded and followed the commander, shooting a quick, angry glare at Garrus who winked at her and silently formed the words "screwed Sha'ira" wile pointing at Shepard's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Inter Relay Text Chat<strong>

**Location: Citadel, Lower Wards**

**To: **LawBringerSR2

**From: **HighRollerLLCJ

**12:12 HR: **Heeeeey baby! How's about a pic? Let's get this

**12:12 LB: **[DISCONNECT]

**Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections!**

_Damn it, what's wrong with these people?_

Miranda left the terminal and headed back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Shepard was standing next to the airlock, waving her over, an annoyed look on her face.<p>

"I was just-" Miranda began but was interrupted by Shepard.

"We're heading out for some planet whose name I've already forgotten. Zaeed keeps nagging me about his deal with the Illusive Man so we'll go after some guy named Vido. You up for the hunt?"

Miranda nodded. "I could use the distraction."

* * *

><p>"I get the feeling you have a past with this Vido."<p>

Zaeed nodded. They had shot their way through waves of Blue Suns for the last hour and had just stopped for a short break. Zaeed seemed to want to clear some things up before moving on and so Shepard had decided to do that while they weren't surrounded by enemies. While she'd started the conversation with Zaeed, Miranda had stepped behind them, leaning against a railing nearby and observing the vegetation around them, a waterfall behind her framing her form.

"I knew he was a sadistic bastard back when we started the Blue Suns. The Suns only got meaner after he staged his little coup twenty years ago. So yeah. We have a past," Zaeed said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

_You don't have to be so grumpy! It's not like I actually care about your story, you were the one who wanted to talk..._ Shepard thought but feigned interest as she continued. "Why didn't anyone tell me you founded the Blue Suns?"

Zaeed shook his head. "Because it's not common knowledge. Vido wiped me out of the records. He ran the books, I led the men. Worked real well for a while. Then Vido decided to start hiring batarians. Cheaper labor, he said. Goddamn terrorists, I said."

Miranda turned her head slightly and caught the commander's gaze, but Shepard quickly turned away. Miranda smiled lightly. So her efforts of carefully positioning herself _did_ pay off after all...

Shepard crossed her arms to hide her irritation. "Twenty years is a long time to hold a grudge."

"A grudge?" Zaeed shouted. He made a few steps forward, wagging his finger at Shepard as he angrily continued, "Vido turned my men against me. He paid six of them to restrain me while he put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger."

Miranda turned away from the waterfall and watched Zaeed closely, slightly concerned about his outburst and ready to throw him off the next cliff with her biotics. Her hands balled into fists cautiously. Shepard still seemed unconcerned, remaining calm, her arms still crossed as he continued, "For twenty years, I've seen that bastard every time I closed my eyes. Every time I sighted down on a targed. Every time I heard a gunshot. Don't you dare call that a goddamned "grudge"."

As Miranda heard Zaeeds voice lower and saw his muscles relax, she leaned back against the railing. She would have helped Shepard, sure, but now there obviously was no need to show her just how much she cared. _No need to make her even more cocky..._ she thought but still shot a sideglance over at the commander who quickly looked away and faced Zaeed again as she spoke, trying to sound interested.

"You survived a gunshot to the head?"

"Yeah. And you survived your ship getting disintegrated. A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything. Rage is a hell of an anesthetic."

Miranda turned her head again and just caught Shepard wincing slightly at Vido's words. Obviously, the thought of her death and the Reaper attack still haunted the commander. Miranda decided she'd have to remember that and maybe bring the subject up some other time. It was her duty to monitor her commander's mental state after all... Not that she actually cared, of course...

"We'd better get moving," Shepard ordered and quickly turned away.

* * *

><p>While Zaeed sprinted forward, eager to kill yet another group of Blue Suns all by himself, Shepard slowed her walk until she and Miranda were walking side by side.<p>

"You weren't worried about me back there, Ms. Lawson, were you?" she asked with a mocking grin.

Miranda huffed and replied, "Of course not, Commander..." while she quickened her pace, swaying her hips just a bit more than necessary. She heard Shepard giving a short laugh behind her as they followed the sound of Zaeed's gunshots.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Zaeed was back in his room in the lower area of the ship, happily cleaning his guns and thinking out lout about the new story he now had to tell about him killing his former friend Vido.<p>

In the CIC, Shepard told Joker to set course for Omega. As Miranda was about to walk past her, she heard Shepard murmur something about delivering packages for a salarian named Ish. At the mention of that name, Miranda's eyebrows rose unintentionally. Shepard noticed the expression and turned towards her XO.

"Do you know that guy?" she asked.

Miranda was unable to move, still caught in the memories that name had provoked and so Shepard continued, "Because I can't quite figure him out. Is he trustworthy? He was pretty evasive when I asked him about the packages. I only got a quick look at the datapads but the name of one of Aria's bodyguards was in there and if Aria's involved... I'm not sure I want to get on her bad side..."

Miranda was still trying her best to block out the memory of her and Jacob celebrating their success of the mission in his cabin with a bottle of champagne...

"Is there something wrong? You look pale..."

Miranda finally managed to look at Shepard and quickly answered, "Everything's fine, Commander. Ish, you say? I... know him from a mission with... I wouldn't put my life in his hands but he seems decent enough as long as he can benefit from a transaction. And I'm sure you made it clear not to cross you..."

Shepard smiled. "That I did. Thank you, Miranda. Hey, since you already know him, you might want to meet him again. Be ready when we arrive at Omega."

"Commander, I don't think..." But Shepard had already turned around and left the CIC.

Miranda sighed heavily. This was not going to end well...

* * *

><p>"Miranda Lawson! I thought that was you..."<p>

"Hello, Ish." Miranda smiled cautiously.

"I take it you've met each other before..."

_Don't dare telling her anything about-_

"We worked on a mission together a few years back. Her and Jacob Taylor, that is. I wonder how he's doing..."

Shepard's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth for a second.

_Here we go..._

"Jacob, of course..." The disappointed look on Shepard's face almost broke Miranda's heart. Shepard's eyes were observing her XO carefully as she continued, "He's doing great, I suppose. In fact, he's part of my crew as well, just like Ms. Lawson..."

* * *

><p>Shepard didn't seem to be eager to continue the small talk with Ish, so she quickly handed him the packages and let him take off happily, nodding his goodbyes to the two of them.<p>

Miranda took a deep breath. "Shepard, I-"

"-I'm heading over there to grab a drink," Shepard interrupted her, pointing at _Afterlife_.

"Then I'll join you... If you don't mind..."

Shepard simply shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Miranda had a hard time keeping up with the commander, but she still managed to walk closely behind her as they entered the always crowded nightclub.

* * *

><p>As soon as Shepard had reached the bar, the bartender waved her over and shouted over the loud music, "Aria wants to speak with you."<p>

Shepard nodded and climbed the stairs to Aria's private booth, not looking back at Miranda who quickly followed after she'd shoved a patron's hand off her behind, breaking two of his fingers in the process. Unintentionally, of course...

"You wanted to talk to me?" Shepard stood in front of Aria and crossed her arms, shaking her head as the asari nodded towards a free spot on her sofa. This didn't seem to startle the asari as she simply smiled and answered, "I just wanted to know if you had any luck finding that Ardat-Yakshi."

"Don't play games with me, I'm sure you know about everything that goes on on Omega, so you must have heard about Morinth's death," Shepard answered after an annoyed sigh.

Aria smiled. "Just wanted to hear it from you. A lot of people will be happy that there's one threat less to worry about. You helped me keep Omega clean."

Shepard huffed. "Is that all?"

Aria nodded. "Yes." But as Shepard turned, she added, "There is one more thing... You should find a nice young man to keep you warm in the meantime. You look like you need to loosen up a little. I might know some people, let's say, as a thank you for your help... Just come by when you're interested..."

Shepard stopped and turned her head, now smiling slightly. "Maybe I will," she answered and then left the booth, heading back to the bar, Miranda following closely behind, trying to ignore the troubling thoughts Shepard's answer had started.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Shepard had actually been planning on drinking herself senseless. Every attempt Miranda made to start a conversation and maybe get a chance to explain her now nonexistent relationship with Jacob was interrupted by Shepard ordering another drink until Miranda finally gave up and just sat next to the commander, observing the bartender's every move to make sure he didn't mix anything lethal into Shepard's drinks.<p>

After the tenth glass of liquor, Miranda decided it was time for Shepard to stop, which she told the commander with a concerned look on her face. Shepard looked at her but didn't say a word.

Miranda cleared her throat in irritation under the commander's gaze. "Shepard, I really think you've had enough. You still seem to be capable of walking back to the Normandy by yourself, so I suggest we leave this... place..."

"You know..." A smile appeared on Shepard's face for the fraction of a second before it vanished and her expression became serious again, ignoring Miranda's previous suggestion altogether. "I always wondered why you allowed me to get close to you whenever I was drunk, yet pushed me away when I was sober..."

_I hoped, this way you wouldn't remember it afterwards... Or we could just call it a simple mistake, nothing more... a couple of them, actually..._

Shepard's eyes narrowed but as Miranda struggled to answer, she sighed. "I actually thought you might be scared of me or you thought it was your job as my XO... Or maybe I was just an easy prey... And then there was Jacob's search for his father and it suddenly made things a bit clearer. I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew you two have a history, you even mentioned it in an earlier discussion... And then there was that look you gave him after our discussion with TIM..."

_I didn't look at him, I was looking at you, damn it! But I had to keep that promise, it felt like I owed it to him. One last thing before I could move on without feeling I was still in his debt... _The desperation inside Miranda grew as she still couldn't muster the right words for an adequate answer. How was she supposed to describe all the mixed feelings welling up inside her anyway?

"It was stupid of me to try muscling in... He definitely still has feelings for you and I'm sure you do too. It's funny actually..." Shepard gave a short laugh. "During this whole mission, even though I was the one shooting everything that moved, I always felt unneeded... And then it hit me." Shepard raised her index finger, which in her drunken state almost looked comical. "I don't know why exactly, but maybe I was your way of making Jacob jealous, or maybe it was just some game between you two, I don't know... But all I know is that I won't be a part of your childish lover's quarrel anymore!"

Miranda's eyebrow rose. Fearing, Shepard would go on and come up with even absurder theories if she didn't interfere, she forced herself to say, "That's absurd, Commander, and you know it!"

"Do I?" Shepard's eyes locked with Miranda's as she studied her XO.

_Me trying to make Jacob jealous? God, where does she get those ideas? I have to make sure she can't get her hands on any alcohol aboard the Normandy anymore..._

"We should leave," Miranda stated, feeling heat rising up her cheeks. "You're drunk and I don't want to have this conversation right now!"

Without waiting for Shepard's response, Miranda grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd of patrons that had started to build around them towards the exit. Shepard didn't object but freed her arm from Miranda's grasp as soon as they'd left _Afterlife_, heading for the Normandy on unteady legs by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Inter-Relay Text Chat<strong>

**Location: Omega**

**To: **LawBringerSR2

**From: **NoGames411

**20:26 NG: **[UPLOADING]

**20:27 NG: **Medical

**21:02 LB: **Looks clean.

**21:02 NG: **Yes.

**21:02 LB: **Apartment block D #221 21:30

**21:03 NG: **Anything I should

**21:03 LB: **[DISCONNECT]

**Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections!**

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, that's what happens when you let Shepard figure out stuff on her own, Miranda, better get a move on, girl. Just saying...**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**"Commander, you've received a new message at your private Terminal."**

.

"Thank you Kelly, I-" Shepard stopped as she scrolled through the message.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" Kelly turned away from her terminal, looking concerned.

Shepard shook her head and quickly closed the terminal, heading for the elevator.

"Joker, set course for Illium," she ordered over her shoulder before she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Miranda's hand clenched into a fist as she read the message the Illusive Man had just sent Shepard.<p>

_Illium. Dr. Liara T'Soni. This isn't good... The last time she was there I had to... Not that I would take advantage of that again..._ Miranda shook her head before she adressed the ship's AI.

"EDI, can you tell me where Commander Shepard is right now?"

The blue avatar appeared and the AI's voice answered right away, "Commander Shepard is currently in her private quarters, Ms. Lawson."

"Is she cloth-... nevermind. That's all for now, thank you, EDI."

"Logging you out, Ms. Lawson."

* * *

><p>Miranda quickly found herself in front of Shepard's cabin again. The door wasn't locked, Shepard obviously didn't expect any visitors, and so Miranda touched the green lock and the door opened with the all too familiar hiss.<p>

"Shepard?"

Miranda cautiously stepped into the cabin. Shepard was standing by her desk, clearing her throat before she turned around. She forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?", she asked, the shaking in her voice almost inaudible.

Miranda smiled sadly. "That's what I'm here to ask _you_."

Shepard laughed bitterly and leaned against her desk, crossing her arms in defense like she'd done so many times before. Miranda knew that behaviour by now.

"What makes you think I need help?" Shepard asked dismissively.

_Don't be so bloody stubborn!_

Miranda raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. Shepard looked at her a while longer and then finally sighed and nodded.

"You should have seen the look on her face..." she sighed, averting her eyes.

"I was there," Miranda replied in a soft voice.

"She shook her head after... Like she immediately regretted her actions or... she was disappointed..." Shepard leaned heavily against the desk behind her.

Miranda stepped over to her and leaned against the bathroom wall opposite of Shepard, waiting for the commander to continue.

"I recognised her voice. It was the same soft voice from two years ago, but her eyes weren't..." Shepard gave a short laugh. "The whole time I felt like she wanted me to leave. That she didn't even want me there... I didn't want to think about it anymore. I thought I could avoid another confrontation, a conclusion. That if I just avoided her long enough, I could move on like she obviously had, like everyone else had, in fact... Hell, it was a lot easier with Garrus and Tali and they'd both changed too... But now I have to face her again... and I don't know how... Everything has changed, everything's different..."

"You don't have to face her, Shepard. If you don't feel up to it, I'll tell the Illusive Man we won't need her help on our mission. She'll hunt down the Shadow Broker herself, we could simply send her our intel," Miranda offered hopefully.

"No." Shepard shook her head. "She's my friend, always has been. I need to help her! It's just... I don't know how she feels about me... about us..."

_There is my answer to so many questions..._ Miranda thought sadly after a short glance at the hurt expression on Shepard's face.

"She refused to talk to me. I didn't expect everything to be the way it was before but she didn't even want to talk to me, tell me what was going through her mind... Like there was absolutely nothing to talk about... Sometimes I wonder if the feelings I had for her are still there or if I just want them to still be there, to remind me of how it was before my... well... death..." She lifted her head and Miranda could see the commander clenching her teeth in an attempt to remain her composure. She couldn't bare to see her hurt like that, so Miranda softly grabbed Shepard's arm and pulled her over. Shepard didn't object and leaned against Miranda's side, relaxing as her XO put an arm around her shoulder and started stroking Shepard's upper arm.

"Hell, I thought coming back to life would be less complicated and more..." A smile spread across her face as she continued, "Glorious... More heroic statues, some buildings named after me and certainly more groupies than just Conrad Verner..."

Their laughter seemed to relax both of them. It also helped dispelling the awkwardness of their sudden closeness...

* * *

><p><em>"Well, that was..." the man started as he stretched his arm, trying to embrace Miranda, who quickly hurried out of the bed.<em>

_"What's wrong?" he asked confused but Miranda shook her head._

_"Nothing's wrong."_

It didn't help. Why can't I stop thinking about her?

_"I simply have places to be," she explained as she collected her clothes and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her and ignoring the muffled "But I brought wine..." from outside._

_As soon as she was alone, she leaned heavily against the bathroom sink and sighed._

It shouldn't be like that! It should be easy like it used to be... What's wrong with me? Why do I want more? This whole thing got way too complicated, I can't let it go on any longer. Damnit, why did I have to take on this bloody assignment? She'll find someone else, maybe she even already has. I need to finish this mission and get as far away from her as fast as I can. That's right, I'll simply do my job and don't let personal feelings interfere anymore...

* * *

><p>As Shepard opened her eyes, she immediately realised that the soft surface she'd rested her head on belonged to another body. She quickly moved away from Miranda's sleeping form, not wanting to infuriate her XO again with her inappropriate behaviour but Miranda opened her eyes and smiled at her.<p>

Shepard exhaled relieved. "I... thank you, Miranda."

A warm feeling spread through Miranda's stomach as Shepard said her name and her smile widened even more. Incapable of vocalising a proper answer due to her sudden nervousness, she simply nodded.

"Joker said to inform you that we'll reach Illium within the next hours, Commander."

"Well, I'll go and take a shower, then," Shepard announced as she crawled to her feet.

She turned to face Miranda again, who herself was getting up as gracefully as possible while ignoring the pain shooting through her whole body from sleeping on the hard floor. "Thanks again, Ms. Lawson. It seems like there's one more shrink aboard the Normandy apart from Kelly. Maybe that way I don't have to take off my clothes anymore if I want to talk about my feelings..."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she turned towards the door, hoping she wouldn't run into a certain yeoman on her way back to her office.

_She was joking... right?_


	11. Chapter 11

**"Shepard, I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help..."**

.

"...I don't like discussing personal matters... but this is important."

Shepard nodded smiling and sat down across from Miranda.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to be called to your office right after I finished my shower but go on... No, hold on: did you tell Kelly to pick me up at my cabin? Maybe I should start locking the door again... I'm sorry, you were saying...?"

_Yes I did and yes, it serves you right!_

Miranda smiled briefly but then sighed, remembering the matter at hand. "The message reached me just a couple of minutes ago and since we already are on Illium... I need your help..."

* * *

><p>Miranda could tell that Shepard was trying her hardest not to get distracted while she was pacing up and down her office as she told the commander about her sister. Up to that moment, she wasn't even sure if it was a good idea to drag Shepard into her private life like this, but there simply wasn't any other option. Well, Jacob would have been eager to help her but he was... well... Jacob...<p>

As she finished for a moment and leaned against her desk in exhaustion, she caught Shepard's glance and smiled inwardly.

_Oh, you're almost too easy to read..._

Shepard regained her composure quickly and assured her willingness to help her relocating her sister.

_Is that because I mentioned, she's my twin sister?_ Miranda mused but dismissed the thought quickly. Maybe she wouldn't even have to explain _everything_ about her sister...

* * *

><p>As soon as the Normandy had docked, they headed straight for the <em>Eternity<em> bar near Liara's office. Miranda wasn't quite sure but Shepard almost seemed to be happy for the delay of her meeting with Liara.

_Eternity_ was the complete opposite of _Afterlife_. It was clean, the music was dimmed and realxing and the patrons seemed well-behaved, as far as Miranda could tell after a quick scan of the room.

Shepard smiled as they passed a table with a group of aliens and a human, admiring an asari dancer, but her attention was quickly drawn towards the bar where a blonde man with a beard was talking loudly to the asari bartender.

Miranda had already spotted Lantaya in a booth nearby and headed over there as she heard a gunshot. She quickly spun around and, out of reflex, held her own gun in her hand only seconds later. The blonde was lying on the floor, crying out while Shepard calmly holstered her weapon.

"My foot, you shot my foot!" he cried out before he covered his face with one hand as if trying to give the whole situation an even more dramatic look.

Miranda couldn't hear the asari's retort but Shepard laughed, nodded at the bartender and then stepped over to Miranda.

"_That_ was Conrad Verner..." she explained and nodded towards the waiting asari in the booth. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>The city lights became blurred as their skycar sped to its destination. Miranda felt uneasy. She didn't like having that little information about a mission but she calmed down after a quick glance at Shepard. Her determined expression was reassuring.<p>

_It was the right decision to ask her for help. I wouldn't know who else to trust on this... God, now I know how Samara felt... Are we all this dependent? It's like no one seems to be able to deal with his private matters on his own anymore..._

* * *

><p>They reached the cargo area and quickly got out of the skycar. Eclipsemercenaries were already waiting for them. The leader of the Eclipse stepped forward, hands on his hips, and waited for them to reach him.<p>

"Since you're not firing yet, I trust you know who I am," Miranda noted.

The man nodded. "Yeah, they said you'd be in the car. You're the bitch that kidnapped our boss's little girl."

"Kidnapped?" Miranda was obviously surprised at his statement but she quickly regained her composure and continued, "This doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go."

"Think you got it all lined up, huh?", the man scoffed. "Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket, he won't be helping you."

Shepard turned to face Miranda, a look of irritation on her face. "Wait, Miranda, you said she was your twin sister."

Before Miranda could answer, the man chimed in again, "That what she told you? No, this crazy bitch kidnapped our boss's baby daughter. He's been looking for her for more than a decade."

Miranda faced Shepard. This clearly wasn't going as planned...

"It's complicated, Shepard," she tried to explain, "We share the same DNA, just not the same birthday."

"You took a baby from the richest guy in the galaxy, lady. I don't know what your damage is but you're not getting away with it."

_If you don't stop interrupting me, I swear I'll break you!_

Shepard's thoughts were obviously racing as she locked eyes with Miranda for a short time. She seemed to have come to a decision quickly and turned to the Eclipse leader again, stating in a serious voice, "You're not getting Miranda's sister. If you push this, it'll go badly for you."

Miranda exhaled and realised just now that she'd held her breath for the last couple of seconds while waiting for Shepard's reaction.

The Eclipse leader crossed his arms and explained confidently, "Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away. This whole time we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots." He took a couple of steps toward Shepard as he continued, "When I say the word, we unleash hell on your squad. So I suggest you walk away nicely unless you want things-"

Miranda grew tired of the man in front of them and gave Shepard a short nodd. The commander immediately understood, grabbed the man by his shoulders and broke his neck in a quick, flowing move before he could finish his sentence while Miranda opened fire at a nearby Eclipse.

* * *

><p>The remaining Eclipse were quickly taken care of and Miranda rushed towards a door nearby. By the time the door opened, Shepard and Thane, who'd completed their squad, had reached Miranda again and they all heard a cracking voice coming from somewhere near the door.<p>

"Team green, team four..."

Miranda walked over to a dead Eclipse, the clacking of her heels being the only sound before she kneeled down next to the Eclipse.

"Hang on, I've got one of their radios. I'll patch us in, see if I can get an idea of what we're up against," she said but stopped as she recognised the all-business-tone in her own voice. She turned around. "Shepard, I think I owe you an explanation," she started, her voice softer again. "Oriana is my twin... genetically... But my father grew her when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let my father do to her what he did to me. So I resqued her. She's almost a woman now," she explained apologetic.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were stealing a kid?"

"She's not a child. She'll be 19 this year," she defended herself. "But..." She sighed. "Well, it didn't seem relevant at the time, I suppose. There are people who would use her against me. I'm very protective when it comes to Oriana. I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner. You deserved to know."

Miranda raised her head and looked into Shepard's eyes, searching for a sign of forgiveness in them. To her relief, Shepard's expression softened and she nodded.

"If Eclipse knows where Oriana is, they'll be moving in on her soon. We need to hurry."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Maybe the Captain knows we're listening in and she's feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch," Miranda tried to calm herself as they entered an elevator after yet another encounter with Eclipse.<p>

Shepard silently pushed the button on the elevator panel and the elevator started to rumble, the panel showing the slow progress it was making in reaching Dock 94.

"Or maybe it means something else. Niket wouldn't do that," Miranda continued.

_This bloody music is driving me insane!_

The elevator music seemed to be the last thing it needed for Miranda to explode. She smashed her omni-tool into the elevator's panel.

"Damnit, why won't the thing go any faster?"

The music immediately died and the elevator seemed to have given in, since it now sped up towards their destination. Shepard observed her XO carefully but still didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>The more mercenaries they killed, the more confusing their last messages became. As Miranda soon enough found out, Niket <em>had <em>turned against her in an effort to supposedly save her sister. After Niket's confession, the following fights all turned into a blur. Miranda simply relied on her instinct, not able to clear her head and silence all those confusing thoughts running through it.

They finally stood above the dead bodies of Niket, Enyala and enough Eclipse to keep the cleaning crew busy for quite some time.

Miranda breathed heavily and suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Shepard's blue eyes, feeling her head suddenly clearing again.

"There was nothing more you could have done," Shepard reassured her as she lightly squeezed her shoulder.

Miranda nodded half-heartedly and then turned again to look at Niket's dead body.

Shepard gave Thane, who was standing almost invisible in the shadows behind them, a hand sign and he silently lowered his head and disappeared.

"Come on, we've got to make sure your sister's save," she said as she softly turned Miranda, put an arm around her and guided her to the elevator waiting for them.

"I can't believe Niket sold me out. I didn't even see it coming."

"Even with all your upgrades you're human, just like the rest of us."

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors closed for the second time, Miranda felt tears running down her cheeks freely. Shepard had waited by the elevator while she'd talked to her sister and now she was standing next to her, not saying a word, simply offering her help unspoken. Thankfully, Miranda smiled at the commander.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Miranda had assured the commander that she was feeling well and not, as Shepard had feared, planning on throwing herself in front of the next skycar or punch any more elevator panels, Shepard had suggested to take a short detour to the markets near the taxi stand to buy some more fish for the tank in her cabin. If Miranda's head wouldn't have felt as light as it did and if she wouldn't have been as relaxed as she was, she would have made a remark about giving Kelly even more reasons to visit Shepard's cabin but she simply couldn't bring herself to say anything sarcastic at the moment. She just wanted to enjoy that feeling of easyness and relief a little more...<p>

* * *

><p>"You want me to buy you a space hamster?"<p>

Miranda's head shot up and she looked at her commander in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"A space hamster. I saw one in a shop on the citadel. Or would you rather have some fish?"

As Miranda's expression didn't change, Shepard continued, "It's just... You could use something... living in your office..."

"Something living?" Miranda repeated irritated.

"Yeah, I mean... besides yourself, of course... And me... I do happen to visit you quite often, now that I think about it... Don't you get lonely in there? You don't seem to visit any other crew members on board and I don't understand why... You're a very pleasant person to be around once you drop your ice queen-act..."

"Oh... thank you..." _I guess... Was that even a compliment?_

Miranda was startled and quickly turned towards the terminal, feigning to study the fish for sale.

_I don't get lonely... I have my work. Work is important... Although those fish _do_ look nice..._

After she'd inspected all the fish offered for sale on the terminal and decided to take a look at the space hamster before deciding anything (after all, she could always give it to Oriana if she grew tired of it...), she turned away from the terminal. The determined look on her face quickly vanished as she spotted Shepard standing a couple of feet away from her, talking to a green asari.

_Of course she's flirting with an asari..._ She sighed as she stepped over to the commander and the asari, just catching the asari's last sentence while she touched Shepard's arm, "Maybe sometime when I'm not organizing the colony and you're not... doing whatever you do..."

Miranda looked at Shepard who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Another one of your... friends, I assume?"

Shepard smiled. "I barely know her. We only met once... Are you jealous, Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda quickly shook her head and snorted. "Doing whatever you do..." she repeated in an effort of changing the topic and earned a short laugh from Shepard.

* * *

><p>The door to her office hissed open and Miranda's smile immediately froze as she saw Jack storming in.<p>

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked in an icy voice.

Jack laughed sneeringly. "Listen, cheerleader, I don't wanna spend more time in this office than necessary so I'll get straight to the point: There are rumors on this ship that you're interested in Shepard. That true?"

Miranda couldn't stop a sneering laughter herself now as she clasped her hands and answered, "I don't think that is any of your business, Jack."

_I wonder who spread that rumor... Garrus maybe? Ugh, we should have left him on Omega..._

Jack nodded. "As I thought. Listen, I don't know what your plans are and I don't really care... Just don't interfere, understood?"

"Interfere?"

Jack gave a short laugh as she went on, "Right... Tell you what, I won't let you toy with her like I'm sure you have with many others. Go play with... Jacob... whoever... but keep away from Shepard or I _will_ break you! You don't need her in your trophy collection!"

Miranda smiled sadly.

_Now you want her? Now that things finally seem to work out?_

"I don't-"

"I don't care what you think, feel, whatever, cheerleader! Where do you think she goes every time you give her the cold shoulder? That's right, just wanted to clear that up..."

At those words, Miranda rose from her chair and cornered her desk, but before she could do anything more, Jack had already lifted a chair with her biotics, screaming, "Touch me and I will smear the walls with you, bitch!"

Miranda skillfully evaded the chair that hit the wall behind her with a loud sound. They both turned their heads as they heard Shepard's angry voice.

"Enough! Stand down, both of you!"

Jack's eyes narrowed for a second before she accused, "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!"

_Clever..._Miranda thought but hastily responded as Jack walked towards her threateningly, "It wasn't Cerberus. Not really. But clearly you were a mistake."

The disgust in Miranda's voice infuriated Jack even more. She wagged a finger at her, screaming, "Screw you! You've got no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I showed you!"

_Well, that doesn't all sound like simple improvisation..._

Before Miranda could defend herself, Shepard stepped forward angrily.

"My opinion is the one that matters. You two keep a deck apart at all times," she hissed.

"She can't be trusted, Shepard. She'll jeopardize the whole mission," Miranda interjected but Shepard shook her head and turned her back on both of them, obviously trying to regain her composure.

"If we survive this, you two can tear each other apart. Until then, save your hate for the Collectors," she offered coolly as she turned again to face them.

_Is this a joke? You'd risk that maniac attacking me? So, that's how much you care about me... Charming... Huh, don't be absurd Lawson! I don't need someone to protect me! Besides... there's no way she could even touch me wearing those boots. I could hear her footsteps from miles away..._

"She'll survive. I'll make sure of it. Then... I'll tear you apart myself!" Jack announced sternly and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Shepard's outstretched arm.

"You two going to be okay?" she asked concerned but Jack simply shoved her hand away and left without another word.

Miranda sighed, now calmed again, and walked back to her desk.

"It's a good thing you came by when you did. As long as she does her job, we'll be fine. Thanks, Shepard." She smiled but her smile wasn't returned.

Shepard massaged her temples before she answered angrily, "I don't want to hear it, Lawson! I really don't have time for your little cat fights. I expected more of you... We have a mission to accomplish and you're... Just make sure it doesn't happen again! It's one thing to help my whole crew on their personal missions but I don't have time to settle your little disputes as well! Right now, I really have other things in mind!" She turned and stormed out of the office.

_I've never seen her that angry before... Damn it, I know why she's so on edge..._

* * *

><p>AN: That's right, there was that ex-problem... The following couple of chapters will mainly cover the Lair of the Shadowbroker DLC, just so you know... :)


	12. Chapter 12

**"Just remember: You've been gone a long time. Things have changed..."**

.

Shepard inhaled deeply one last time before she took a step forward and the door to Liara's office opened. The surprised look on Liara's face quickly vanished and she spoke in a neutral voice, "Shepard! It's good to see you again. So, what can I do for you?"

She sat down on the chair in front of Liara's desk and decided it was best to get straight to the point since Liara seemed to try her best not to show any emotions. "I know you're looking for the Shadow Broker. Cerberus gave me data on where to find him. Interested?" Her expression didn't change, unlike Liara's, whose face lit up for a split second. She immediately started shifting in her chair, her collected behaviour a couple of minutes before almost completely forgotten, which reminded Shepard of their team meetings on the old Normandy. A soft smile tugged at her mouth while she watched Liara getting up.

"Absolutely! I had no idea... Let me see what you've got!"

There it was again. The excited expression of a scientist about to learn something new. _Maybe there still _is_ a part of the old Liara left in there after all_, Shepard mused while she stood up herself and handed the datapad over to Liara.

"It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints as to the location, and..." A sad expression took over Liara's face as a picture of a drell appeared on the datapad. "It's about Feron. He's still alive," she murmured and an almost melancholy smile spread across her face at that last sentence.

"Who's Feron?" Shepard tilted her head slightly and Liara put the datapad down, not taking her eyes off it as she spoke, "He was a friend." She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Shepard. "He helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker."

Liara turned away at the memory of those past events.

"Why did the Shadow Broker want my corpse?"

"He was going to sell you to the Collectors, but Feron and I stopped him. Feron sacrificed himself to save me," Liara spoke over her shoulder but then turned her face again towards the large window.

"So you rescued me? Then how did I end up with Cerberus?"

Liara took a deep breath. "Well, they gave me intel to help recover you," she spoke as she turned around and took a step towards Shepard. "They actually put Feron with me in the first place. After I got out, I gave you to them. They said they could bring you back."

Even now, with Shepard standing right in front of her, living proof that Cerberus had kept its promise, it still sounded naive even for Liara herself, but she didn't regret her decision.

The information took some time to sink in as Liara had expected but as she faced Shepard again, she heard an answer she hadn't expected.

"You kept me out of the Collectors' hands. Without you, I couldn't have come back. Thank you."

Liara bowed her head, overwhelmed by the sudden emotions rushing through her.

_Maybe there is still a part of the old Shepard left in there after all..._

"You don't know what that means to me, Shepard. I didn't know who you'd be when you came back. If you'd feel..." She stopped and picked up the datapad again, desperately seeking for something to concentrate on other than the fluttering feeling in her stomach. "They brought you back. And now they're giving me a chance to find Feron. After two years... I hadn't even dreamed..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at a frame on her desk. Shepard could only see its backside but decided to ask a question that was more pressing at the moment. A question to help put that nagging feeling she'd gotten to rest.

"Sounds like you and Feron were close," she started but Liara was too excited to notice Shepard's worried expression.

"It's funny. He betrayed me more than once. He was double-dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadow Broker... But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me. I owe him." At that last sentence, her voice sounded almost a bit too fondly for Shepard's taste but she couldn't bring herself to make the hopefull look on Liara's face disappear.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's the next step?"

"I... I don't know," Liara admitted. "I need to prepare, to think. I'm going home. Use my terminal if you need any local intel." She picked up the frame and circled her desk.

"You okay?" Shepard asked, suddenly worried.

"I've spent two years plotting revenge." She stopped in the doorframe and turned back to Shepard one last time. "Now I have the chance to make it a rescue."

"Let me help. I'll come by your apartment?" Shepard just wasn't ready to let her walk away again.

Liara nodded, "Okay. Hopefully I'll have a plan by then." And finally, the smile Shepard realised she had been waiting for all this time, spread across Liara's face as she added in her soft voice, "Thank you, Shepard."

* * *

><p>Shepard shifted uncomfortably in her seat while Tela Vasir steered the skycar through the traffic towards the Dracon Trade Center.<p>

_"Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard." _Those words still haunted Shepard. She still felt the cold inside of her that hadn't vanished since Vasir had told her about what had happened in Liara's apartment just before they'd arrived.

It had been strange for Shepard to enter Liara's apartment for the first time and the fact that its owner wasn't around didn't exactly help either...

_So this is where she's lived for almost two years..._

She'd helped Vasir searching the apartment for clues and was surprised to find a part of her old armor in a display case.

_She's kept it all this time..._

Although she'd felt even more uncomfortable, climbing the stairs to Liara's bedroom, as if she was invading her private space (which in fact, she was) the urge to find a clue that could help her find Liara had been stronger. Tali and Garrus who'd accompanied her (the only fitting squad Shepard felt comfortable around at the moment) had stayed near the door. Tali had silently observed Shepard as she'd cautiously made her way through Liara's apartment, not daring to touch anything that wasn't necessary for her search while Garrus had kept a close eye on Vasir.

As Shepard had stood next to Liara's bed, she'd noticed the picture frame on her nightstand showing the old Normandy. A sad smile had spread across her face as she'd picked up the frame to take a closer look at it. The picture had immediately changed.

"It's a Prothean dig site. Liara _did_ leave a message," Shepard had told Vasir with a triumphant smile.

"There are a few Prothean-looking objects around the apartment. Let's see what we can find," Vasir had answered, unaffected by Shepard's words.

* * *

><p><em>"She was certainly into ugly."<em> Shepard had to stifle a snort at the memory of Vasir's comment during their following search for the Prothean artifact holding Liara's backup disk, telling them where she was headed. She would have smashed Vasir's face into the next wall if she hadn't felt so relieved that they finally knew where to find Liara.

_I'll give you_ _ugly_...

Shepard shook her head and noticed that Vasir had just landed her skycar in front of the Dracon Trade Center.

"The Baria Frontiers offices are located on the third floor," Vasir explained as they made their way towards the building. "I don't hear police chatter; we must have missed the party."

As soon as Vasir had finished her sentence, an explosion burst the windows of what Shepard feared to be the third floor of the building. Shepard's eyes widened and her breathing stopped for a moment before she realised, "Liara's in there!"

The shockwave of two more explosions sent both Shepard and Vasir flying backwards.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking," Shepard murmured as she got into the skycar next to Liara, still feeling the pain in her back from the fall out of the third floor of the Dracon Trade Center.<p>

_Maybe I should stop doing those heroic stunts, they sure as hell hurt more each time... And Liara didn't seem as impressed as I'd hoped for..._

Liara felt a stab of pain in her chest at those words but didn't respond. There was time to talk later but for now, they had to catch Vasir, she told herself. As Shepard felt Liara's impatience, she silently nodded at Garrus who got into the seat behind Shepard before the skycar's door closed and it lifted off the ground.

"Come on! She's getting away!" Liara pushed as the skycar sped away, following Vasir's trace.

"There she is." She calmed down as soon as she'd spotted Vasir's skycar in front of them. The calmness immediately vanishing as she ordered, "Hang a right! No, wait, left!"

"I'm on her," Shepard answered calmly, trying to soothe the nervous asari next to her.

"Hang a left!"

"She's around the corner!" Shepard simply shook her head but a light smile remained on her face while Liara's body tensed at the sight in front of her.

"We're not going into the construction site, are-" she interrupted herself as Shepard didn't answer, instead did exactly what she'd feared. Liara sighed. "Oh, goddess."

Her determination returned as soon as they'd sped out of the construction site. Although Shepard seemed to be occupied with evading buildings and other skycars while she sped through Illium, Liara still felt the need to inform everyone in the skycar about her regained composure.

"I'm not letting her escape with that data!" she said determined, but, as expected, didn't get an answer from either one of them. She sank back into her seat but shot up a second later, screaming, "Go go go go go go go!" as she saw Vasir's skycar speeding away, which only earned her an annoyed "I'm going!" from Shepard and a stiffled laughter from Garrus.

"Traffic! Oncoming traffic!" Liara slowly but steadily started to worry about her climbing heart rate but Shepard just shoved her outstretched hand away, momentarily steering their skycar with only one hand. "We'll be fine!"

Liara forced a deep breath and tried to relax, sinking back into her seat and shutting her eyes for a second.

"She's getting away," she warned Shepard and was very pleased with the relaxed tone in her voice, but the feeling immediately vanished as she saw the blinking charges in front of them.

"She's dropping proximity charges."

"I noticed," Shepard informed sternly, both hands back on the steering wheel again.

"She's got reinforcements!"

"What kind of guns does this thing have?"

Liara gave a short laugh, remembering Shepard's eagerness of shooting everything in front of her as she answered, "It's a taxi! It has a fare meter!"

"Wonderful." Disappointed, Shepard sank back into her seat and after a quick glance at her, Liara momentarily feared, the commander considered ripping out unsused interior and throwing it at the skycar in front of them just to have some kind of payback for the proximity charges she now had to carefully evade.

They were racing through a tunnel as Liara spotted their next obstacle.

"Truck!"

"I know."

Not satisfied with Shepard's relaxed answer which made it seem like she was oblivious to the danger the now exploding truck in front of them presented, Liara felt the need to make herself heard again. "Truck!"

"I know!" Shepard screamed back, evading oncoming debris.

"Yaaaah!" Liara shut her eyes in anticipation of a crash but opened them again as she heard Shepard's triumphant voice, "There we go!"

"You're enjoying this," Liara stated in disbelief.

_Goddess, don't ever let that woman behind a steering wheel again. First the Mako, now this..._

"A head-on collision at this speed..." Liara mused as she watched a skycar in front of them crash uncontrollably against surrounding buildings.

"Yeah, I hear those can be bad for you." Liara shook her head at Shepard's sarcastic remark but focused her attention back on the road in front of them, immediately digging her fingernails into the skycar's armrests. "Truck!"

"Again?"

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, that skycar chase... :) By the way: Was I the only one being slightly offended at Vasir's remark of Liara being into ugly? I mean... Excuse me? I've spent hours (not really...) designing my Shepard and that's what I get? ;) (Yeah, I know she was talking about the artifacts...)


	13. Chapter 13

**"What kind of hotel is this?"**

.

"Azure. It's a luxury resort with an... exotic edge. "Azure" is slang for a part of the asari body in some areas of Illium."

"Where?"

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom."

"I meant, 'Where on the asari body?'."

Liara sighed. "So did I."

Shepard turned away from the screen showing dancing asari and a wide grin spread across her face.

Liara rolled her eyes and simply shook her head.

"I see..." Shepard smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Don't you dare!" Liara hissed as Garrus passed her, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

He lifted his hands in defense. "Hey, I would never say anything to make you two lovebirds feel uneasy." And in a mocking tone he added, "You do realise that you sounded like an old married couple back in the skycar, right?"

Liara simply repeated her display of annoyance and followed Shepard without another word.

* * *

><p>The blood trail finally lead them to a crowded balcony where they spotted the limping Spectre, who was still quick to react as soon as she spotted her pursuers, grabbing a waitress nearby and pointing her pistol at the temple of the crying woman.<p>

"I'm going to end you, Vasir."

"It's okay, Liara. We'll handle it. The usual way," Shepard said as she pointed her pistol at Vasir.

_I hope not..._ Liara thought, remembering all the newscasts of a certain reporter documenting the masses of dead bodies left after all their missions together two years ago...

Vasir's voice brought her back to reality as she threatened, "You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard? Thermal clips on the ground, now. Power cells, too."

Shepard smiled. "Hiding behind a hostage, Vasir? No stomach for a real fight. Just like an asari."

Liara's eyebrow rose and it seemed to have the same effect on Vasir, since her voice sounded much less certain when she ordered, "Drop the thermal clips, Shepard."

"You girls should really just stick to dancing - you know, play to your strengths."

Liara rolled her eyes.

_Goddess, I can't believe she said that..._

"Drop the clips!" Vasir's voice grew more desperate by the minute now.

"I'm gonna kill your hostage, Vasir."

_Here we go..._

"And then I'm gonna show you how a real Spectre gets things done," Shepard told her in an icy voice.

"You're bluffing."

Liara grew tired of their reciprocative threats and so she lifted a table just out of Vasir's sight with her biotics.

"Now, Liara."

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying this whole time, your plan has been to distract Vasir so that I could use my biotics?"<p>

The two of them stood a couple of feet away from the dying spectre.

Shepard nodded eagerly. "Of course, what did _you_ think?"

Liara shook her head, smiling lightly. "Play to your strengths?"

"Come on, Liara, you don't really think that's my opinion on asari, do you?" A smile appeared on Shepard's face. "I still remember your skills on the battlefield two years ago, although..." She winked at her playfully. "I also recall some of the nights at Flux and I have to say... you'd make a great dancer, Dr. T'Soni..."

Liara gave a short laugh, but as she felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks, she quickly turned around and stormed into the nearest room, clutching the datapad in her hand and leaving Shepard alone with Vasir.

* * *

><p>"I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours," Liara explained, turning off her omni-tool as Shepard entered the room. She felt a sudden need to get as much distance between the two of them as possible, fearing all the emotions boiling under the surface might break through if she'd lose her composure again, which she just couldn't afford right now, as she assured herself. At least not yet...<p>

"He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron..."

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise," Shepard reassured her. Liara stopped momentarily, trying to suppress the warm feeling from spreading throughout her entire body, then took a few steps forward, oblivious to Shepard's outstretched hand, barely grazing her shoulder.

"I know. You're here to help. Just like always."

"That's not a good thing?" Shepard asked, confused by Liara's sad expression.

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the Geth. You fought a krogan battlemaster while I cowered. Now, you're doing it again and I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara."

Liara turned away, not able to face Shepard's look any longer, continuing, "I can get us there, based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice we've left until it's too late," she continued, still walking ahead of Shepard without facing her.

"That's a little cold. They killed innocent people."

Liara stopped dead in her tracks, finally turning around to face Shepard.

"You know what I mean..." she started, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Do I?" Shepard quickly closed the gap between them. "When I hit the ground back at the trade center, you went after Vasir without a backward look."

Liara couldn't stand the hurt look on Shepard's face any longer and so she turned her head yet again. "A little fall wasn't going to kill you," she said while she turned and approached a nearby balustrade. "I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call. Like I did with Sekat."

"That's Vasir's fault, not yours." Shepard leaned against the railing beside her, her sudden closeness lifting Liara's dark mood momentarily.

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed, and I'd do it again... But from here on out, things will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out**! **And kill anyone who tries to stop us," she added as she turned away from the railing.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Liara felt Shepard's hand grab her arm and stop her. "Would you just stop for a second?" She turned around, intimidated by Shepard's sudden outburst. "We'll be jumping several light years, there's time to talk."

"About what?" she challenged, barely able to hold Shepard's gaze.

"About us!"

Liara took a step towards Shepard as she spoke. "Shepard, listen. I'm glad you're here..."

"You're worried there might be terminals, you need me to hack?"

"That's not fair, you were dead."

"I came back!", Shepard answered, deliberately avoiding to look into Liara's hurt eyes.

"Yes you came back! And now you're more interested in seeing Jacob with his shirt off!" the asari blurted out aggrieved.

"That was only one time! It's not my fault the women's and men's restroom look exactly the same!"

A short laugh escaped Liara's lips at Shepard's expression. It was a mixture of regret, guilt and... _Did she just shudder at the memory?_ But Liara's smile quickly vanished as she took a deep breath and went on, "And what about the tattooed woman with anger issues? Or Ms. Lawson in her low-cut jumpsuit?"

Shepard lowered her head in lack of an appropriate answer. Liara nodded.

"It's been two years..." she sighed but Shepard shook her head.

"I was confused, Liara! You were so cold towards me when we met on Illium, you're still so focused on the mission at hand. I just don't know how to approach you anymore. It wasn't easy for me to wake up and realise that two years had passed and everyone had moved on. I needed someone. Needed someone to make me believe that I still belonged into this world..."

"So you think it was easy for me, mourning you for two years? Experiencing every second of it? Not knowing if it was the right decision to hand you over to Cerberus? Fearing your reaction when you'd hear the truth? Waiting for two years for any news that they'd made the impossible possible?" She sighed again, trying to collect her thoughts again before she continued, "Look, for now, let's focus on getting Feron back."

"Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**"Remember the old days when you could just slap omni-gel on everything?"**

**.  
><strong>

_Damn it, this isn't good. They've been gone for too long. How long can it take to bring her a datapad? Tali came back hours ago and she didn't say a word about what had happened... Why didn't she take me with her on this mission? I've already proven my value..._

"Ms. Lawson, you've asked me to inform you about Commander Shepard's arrival." EDI's blue avatar appeared and Miranda's head shot up.

"Is she..." she cleared her throat, not wanting to sound too desperate, even if she was just talking to an AI. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Lawson. Commander Shepard's vital signs show no life threatening damages."

"That's... good... Can you tell me where she is right now?"

"Commander Shepard is on the CIC deck, Ms. Lawson. Would you like me to patch a message through?"

"Thanks, EDI, that won't be necessary."

Miranda jumped out of her chair and raced towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>The sight that greeted Miranda as she stepped out of the elevator wasn't exactly the one she'd hoped for...<p>

There was Shepard, standing by the Galaxy Map, her back towards the elevator and next to her...

_Oh, great, she brought the asari with her! Does she _have_ to lean in this close?_

Miranda felt a sudden rush of jealousy at the sight in front of her. The commander definitely seemed to be very quick in finding new love interests...

She turned her head quickly as she saw Shepard turning around. The commander looked around the CIC and spotted Garrus.

"Garrus, what about another trip? Are you interested in taking on the Shadow Broker himself?"

_Of course... She just _had_ to offer her help taking down one of the most powerful people in the whole galaxy..._

Garrus nodded eagerly and, with a quick sideglance at Miranda, he answered, "I'm all yours, Shepard."

Shepard smiled and winked at him. "I know you are..."

* * *

><p>As soon as they'd reached Hagalaz, the shuttle left the Normandy and approached the Shadow Broker's ship silently. Inside the shuttle, Liara was surprised at the rising heat inside of her as she realized how much she enjoyed sitting next to Shepard again, quickly following the commander as if not to lose that feeling, as Shepard stepped in front of the window, watching the ship in front of them growing bigger and bigger while the pilot searched for a landing spot.<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time, Miranda was standing by the window in her office, watching the shuttle disappear in the storm surrounding the Shadow Broker's base with a concerned look on her face and an unsettling feeling in her stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>"Liara, now!"<p>

The shockwave of the exploding yagh sent both Shepard and Liara flying backwards. While Shepard looked around her in amazement of what they'd just accomplished, Liara was back on her feet quickly and approached Shepard, who gladly took the offered hand. The two of them looked at each other for a brief moment, Liara breathing heavily, still overwhelmed by the events of the past hours.

A sudden movement to her right caught Shepard's attention and she hurried over to help Garrus who was struggling to get up, leaving Liara on her own. Nevertheless, Liara quickly shoved the boiling emotions aside and made her way over to the Shadow Broker's terminal.

Whether it was the still lingering shock of the previous events or Shepard's presence who gave Liara the confidence to answer the Shadow Broker's agents transmissions, she couldn't say, but Liara suddenly found herself ordering status reports on all operations from Shadow Broker agents before she ended the transmission.

"Goddess of oceans, it's you. You... how?"

Feron's voice made Liara turn around. "Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead. So..."

"You're the new Shadow Broker," Feron stated unnecessarily.

"Is taking over as the Shadow Broker really a good idea?"

Liara relaxed at Shepard's concerned tone.

"It was either that or lose everything. His contacts, his trading sources... those will really help us," she explained, trying to keep her emotions in check. "With the Shadow Broker's information network I can..." She stopped, forcing her voice to stop trembling, but failing. "I can give you... I can..."

Feron sensed the change and quickly spoke, "I'll, uh... check the power systems."

He turned around and signaled Garrus to follow him, giving Shepard and Liara the privacy they both seemed to need.

Shepard watched the two of them exit the room, then turned to Liara.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Lawson?"<p>

Miranda took a deep breath, then answered, "Kelly, I don't usually like to discuss personal matters and it certainly is not my concern how you use our extranet but it has come to my attention that you've sent Commander Shepard a significant amount of messages and... pictures, which I don't want to discuss right now but-"

"-Wait, you're reading my messages?"

_Not _your_ messages..._

The two women both turned as the Normandy's airlock opened, revealing a grinning Garrus.

"They still make quite the team..." he said and was quickly answered by Joker's voice over the intercom.

"Told you!"

"They're still... I mean..." Miranda cursed herself for sounding like the nervous wreck she was inside and Garrus, as expected, immediately noticed her concerned expression.

"Indeed, Ms. Lawson. Figured, they'd need some privacy after all that had happened. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do, based on the looks they gave each other throughout the mission..." he said and patted Miranda's shoulder, entering the elevator too quick for Miranda to react.

Kelly's eyes softened as she saw Miranda clenching her teeth. "Is everything alright, Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda turned her head to face Kelly, the all-familiar stern look back on her face again. "Of course," she said. "I simply don't want to delay our mission any longer than is absolutely necessary..."

Kelly smiled at Miranda warmly as she asked, "You're that eager to start our suicide mission? Don't worry, I'm sure we will get our closure soon enough..."

As soon as Miranda noticed Kelly's intention to hug her, she quickly took a few steps back and desperately hammered at the elevator controls.

* * *

><p>Liara felt Shepard's hand on her arm and she quickly turned around, facing the commander with tears running down her cheeks.<p>

"It's over. It's finally... For two years..." she started but was cut short as Shepard took her in her arms for a tight embrace.

"It's alright," Shepard whispered before she released her again.

The embrace was the last thing that was needed to break Liara's already weak resolve. She closed the gap between them again and captured Shepard's lips in a soft kiss.

Surprised by her own boldness, she released Shepard quickly and took a step back.

"It's been two years... I don't... We're different people. You have your mission and..." she started but was cut short again as Shepard snaked her arms around Liara's waist, pulling her closer only to lock lips with her again. More determined this time. Liara's hand automatically found its way up, running through Shepard's hair before they broke the kiss, Liara's head lightly bowed but still staying near Shepard's face.

"Okay... okay..." she murmured as she felt her racing heart slowing down just enough to enable her to speak again.

"Okay," Shepard said softly, watching Liara carefully as if concerned her legs might give way under her, which Liara herself feared at that moment as well.

* * *

><p><em>This is my own fault, I could have had her. If I wouldn't have been so bloody stubborn, if I'd been honest... Damn it!<em>

Miranda's thoughts were racing once again while she tried to concentrate on a report on her terminal. She had lost Shepard, she was sure of it. The smile on Shepard's face as she'd returned from the Shadow Broker base had been pretty telling. They'd left Hagalaz, leaving Liara at the base, but what did that matter now? Shepard seemed happy and she didn't want any visitors, judging by the locked door Miranda had found as she'd decided that it was still her duty to make sure the commander was feeling well, especially after the last time she'd visited Liara... so she just _had_ to go check on her.

But a locked door couldn't keep Miranda Lawson from fulfilling her obligations. And after a few quick commands, her terminal blinked and revealed Shepard's messages. It certainly wouldn't hurt to monitor those for a while to see if a certain asari doctor decided to give her a thorough description of past events...


	15. Chapter 15

**"You gotta be kidding..."**

.

Miranda's head shot up from her desk, where she'd rested it four hours prior for a short nap, as her doors hissed open.

Shepard, still gleaming with happiness, entered her office and leaned on the back of the chair in front of Miranda's desk while her XO hurriedly ran a hand through her hair.

_Well, someone's exaggeratedly happy today..._

"I just got a message from a Dr. Archer, asking for my help. We're heading there right now. Make sure you're ready when we land," Shepard ordered.

_A message? Why didn't I... Oh, there it is..._ Miranda mused after a quick glance at her terminal, still showing Shepard's messages.

"A rogue VI program..." she murmured while she quickly scanned the message.

"What did you say?"

Miranda winced. "I said I'm always ready," she quickly spoke but winced again as she heard her own words. "I mean... Yes, Commander."

Shepard shook her head in confusion and her eyes narrowed momentarily but as Miranda still evaded her look, she simply shrugged and turned towards the door.

"Right..."

* * *

><p><em>Is she doing this on purpose? Does she want to see the two of us tear each other apart?<em> Miranda wondered angrily while she gave a quick sideglance at Jack who'd just crouched down beside a dead scientist's body, searching his pockets for anything valuable.

Shepard didn't seem to expect a fight from them since she paid her two companions almost no attention while they made their way through the deserted laboratory. As Shepard turned on another one of Dr. Archer's logs, a loud, unintelligible sound made all three of them stop dead in their tracks.

"You scared, cheerleader? Need someone to hold your hand?" Jack scoffed.

"Well, your hand won't be of much help since it's still shaking..."

"I guess that was our rogue VI," Shepard mused but the smile on her face still didn't vanish.

_As long as you get to shoot something, you're happy..._ Miranda sighed and followed Shepard and Jack, who'd already left the room in excited anticipation of a fight that was sure to follow pretty soon...

* * *

><p>"Didn't think we'd have to carry around dead bodies," Jack complained while she hauled a dead scientist to where Miranda was standing, dropping the body before her feet.<p>

"Stop complaining," Miranda answered coldly while she scanned the body and motioned to a nearby coffin.

"You helpin' me or what?" Jack pointed at the body between the two of them.

Miranda let out a sigh and gave a short sideglance to the window showing the room Shepard was talking to Dr. Archer, then nodded and lifted the scientist's upper body.

* * *

><p>After they'd closed what seemed to be the hundredth of coffins, Jack stretched her back and sneered at Miranda. "After that I could use a massage..."<p>

_In your dreams..._

Miranda huffed but couldn't manage to hide her smile entirely. "Go and ask Kelly, I'm sure she'll be happy to help..."

"True..." Jack mused and Miranda's head shot up.

_Am I the only one who hasn't succumbed to Shepard's yeoman?_

A door behind them hissed open and Shepard approached her two companions, a wide grin on her face.

"We're going to use the Hammerhead!" she explained happily.

* * *

><p>Miranda had heard of Shepard's driving skills, sure, but she hadn't given those reports of former crew members much thought. Shepard was a hero, a bloody icon after all... But now, sitting in a steamy Hammerhead, desperately trying to hold onto her seat while making sure Jack's hands didn't wander off too far, she silently regretted dismissing those reports instead of enhancing the commander's driving skills just a little while rebuilding her... So, naturally, she was thankful for every minute they got to spend outside the Hammerhead, even if that meant facing armies of VI-hacked mechs with Jack by her side, who strangely enough always took cover behind the obstacles Miranda chose herself...<p>

_Please, let this be over soon..._

* * *

><p>"Get ready. I wouldn't be surprised if this button summoned a Reaper..." Shepard joked before she pushed the button on the VI Server console.<p>

Miranda watched Shepard closely and was about to lower her weapon as the familiar image of the rogue VI appeared on the console. A burst of blue and orange energy immediately shot right into Shepard's body, letting her eyes gleam in a radiant green tone.

Shepard turned on unsteady legs and made her way out of the room as if lead by the energy now flowing through her body. She collapsed at the door but got up before Miranda could hurry over to her, the door immediately closing behind the commander.

Miranda and Jack were at the closed door a second later and while Miranda tried to find a way to open the door, Jack simply threw herself against it a couple of times before both of them realised how pointless their efforts were. They both sank to the ground, leaning against the door.

"Why does she have to touch every fancy looking thing she sees?" Miranda exclaimed in exasperation and turned her face just in time to see Jack looking at her accusingly.

"My thoughts exactly."

Miranda gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, you're just jealous because you're not one of those fancy looking things. I guess we can't all be desirable..."

"Cocky bitch."

After a quick sideglance at Jack's smile, Miranda's mouth twitched as well.

"I'm genetically modified, you can't compete with that." She sighed, "But I guess that doesn't matter now since our commander seems to have lost interest in both of us..."

Jack nodded but her smile didn't vanish. "Yeah, heard about the asari. She's a doctor, right? Guess we both can't compete with _that_..."

"This doesn't seem to bother you..." Miranda stated and Jack nodded again.

"We had our fun," she mused. "There was this one time when-"

"-Jack, I really don't want to hear anything about that!" Miranda interrupted her, precautiously readying her hands to cover her ears if Jack should still intend on proceeding in her elaborations, which she fortunately didn't.

* * *

><p>They both sat there for a while without a word before Miranda sighed again and turned her head lightly. "I never had the intention of hurting her," she stated.<p>

Jack shook her head. "Don't get all sentimental on me! We simply had the same interest for a while... Doesn't mean we can't have our fun now as well, though..." she offered but Miranda's eyes narrowed and her right hand started to glow.

"Don't even think about it. One wrong move and you're dead. I might even consider giving the idea of slamming the door open with your body a second try," she threatened.

"You want us to compare our biotics, cheerleader? That's cute... You sure about that?", Jack challenged and released a short biotic shockwave, throwing a couple of chairs out of its way in the process. As she didn't hear Miranda applaud as she'd hoped for, she turned her head and caught the Cerberus Operative clenching and unclenching her fists and teeth.

"I'm sure she's fine," Jack spoke in the softest tone she was capable of.

Miranda lifted her head and gave a shy smile. "Yeah, I'm sure she is..."

Jack threw her hands in the air. "Hell, cheerleader, it's Shepard we're talking about! I bet right now she's about to uncover a well hidden secret, saving innocent lives and shooting as many geth as possible in the process, maybe even hitting someone with the butt of her gun..."

Miranda's laughter was cut short as the door behind them gave a sound and hissed open, both of them jumping to their feet and pointing their weapons at the intruder.

Shepard playfully raised her hands. "You ladies ready to leave?"

Jack was the first to answer. "Tell me this wasn't all a set-up!" she demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan to lock you up in this room while taking on hordes of geth and uncovering Dr. Archer's dark secret, saving his brother in the process..."

"Told you!" Jack whispered.

"I had actually planned to just leave you two in the shuttle at some point until you had either killed each other or relaxed but it seems it worked this way too since you're both still breathing..." And with a look around the room she added, "Maybe I should remember this place for future arguments among my crew. Just in case..."

Miranda and Jack both rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: In case you wondered, the title of this chapter is what Shepard says when the whole dish (I googled it on the ME-wiki... :) ) collapses. Why? Cause I just love a pissed-off Shepard/Jennifer Hale :D


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Before you read this... LeeneSR2... * sigh * You need to be very strong for me the next couple of minutes, I know I said I wouldn't break Miranda's heart... Let's just say I'd advise you to read through it all... :)_

* * *

><p><strong>"So tell me what you want."<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Liara couldn't help but smile as she watched Shepard accessing all the terminals she'd set up for her.

* * *

><p>Shepard couldn't suppress her laughter as she stood in front of the Video Archive monitor and watched short surveillance videos showing Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani interviewing a krogan on the Citadel and later a volus with a similar outcome as her previous encounters with the reporter. Typing a command into her omni-tool, she saved the short surveillane footage for future amusement on the Normandy.<p>

Her snicker vanished as she heard the VI assistant's voice say, "Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. Lazarus Research Station. Ship now defunct."

She couldn't make out the words that were spoken but she definitely knew that look on Miranda's face... She hastily turned off the Video Archive, gave Feron who was sitting on a couch nearby a short nodd and made her way down the stairs to Liara.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Feron..."<p>

"Are just friends. Commander, are you jealous? If so, then maybe you should do something about it..." Liara suggested in a playful tone.

"You know, I didn't come down here just to talk about data..." Shepard answered in the same playful tone as she slowly took a few steps towards Liara.

"Look, about the kiss... We just finished the fight," Liara started, her tone serious again. Shepard nodded.

"I know, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about... Why don't you come to the Normandy for drinks?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. Get your things and come on up."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right there. Just give me a minute." Liara turned around and walked away, a happy smile quickly spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>"I need liquor!"<p>

"Don't we all?" Gardner mused as he poured Shepard a glass of purple liquor, pushing it over to her.

Shepard emptied the glass quickly but then shook her head. "I mean I need new liquor and for more than just one person," she explained but still gladly emptied the second glass Gardner had poured her.

"You're expecting someone special, then! I see..." Gardner announced loudly as he crouched down behind the bar, rummaging through what sounded like a dozen full and at least thirty empty bottles.

* * *

><p>"You're expecting someone special, then! I see..."<p>

Miranda's head shot up from the datapad she was holding in her hands as she heard Gardner's loud voice.

"Here we go. Always keeping a small stock for... special occasions..." Gardner continued.

"I can see that... I assume that's why there are more empty bottles than full ones?!"

Miranda froze as she recognised the voice she'd feared to hear. She didn't even bother to listen to the end of their conversation, but instead rushed back into her office, locking the door immediately. Just then, she noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

Although the last couple of years had shown Miranda Lawson that she wasn't able to control everything around her, she still was shocked at the realisation of how strong the feeling of a broken heart now felt. She gave up her efforts of reaching her bed or even her chair and instead sank to her knees and lay down on the floor of her room, letting the sudden weakness take over her body.

* * *

><p>The two figures hugged each other one last time in the doorframe before Liara let go of Shepard and took a step back. She sighed.<p>

"I presume now I'm one of your many exes, as you humans say..."

Shepard shook her head and took Liara's hands into hers.

"You'll always be more than that, Liara," she said in a soft tone.

Liara smiled and nodded.

"I know," she answered softly before she entered the elevator.

"Come back soon, Liara."

* * *

><p>EDI's blue avatar appeared and the AI informed, "Commander Shepard would like to talk to you, Ms. Lawson."<p>

Miranda pushed herself into a sitting position and quickly crawled towards her desk.

"Thank you, EDI. Now, could you please inform Commander Shepard about the meaning and the use of locked doors?"

"Oh, come on!" came Shepard's voice through the closed door and it took Miranda a couple of seconds to realise that EDI had done exactly what she'd ordered.

But the victorious smile on Miranda's face didn't last long. After a moment of silence, the door to her office hissed open and Shepard quickly stepped in before it could close again, skillfully evading a biotic push, shot from her XO who'd just managed to crawl onto her chair and sit upright, in the process.

"You do realise that I've spent quite some time with Kasumi, right?" Shepard asked, nodding towards the door.

Miranda cried out in rage inwardly but still managed to hiss through clenched teeth, "So I've heard... What is it, you want?"

Shepard lifted her right hand which was holding a bottle of blue liquor Miranda hadn't noticed before. Miranda's eyebrow rose.

"I brought you something to drink," Shepard explained unnecessarily, but she suddenly seemed to be just as confused and uncertain as Miranda herself.

"So, Dr. T'Soni didn't want your drink?"

"Dr. T'Soni and I had, in fact, had a drink while we decided it would be best to stay _friends_," Shepard explained while she put a lot of emphasis on the last word as if not sure Miranda had ever heard of it before.

She put the liquor down on Miranda's table but immediately retreated, carefully watching Miranda's reaction.

Her XO started rubbing her temples with her index fingers and sighed heavily.

"So that's it? You just get rid of one woman and think you can show up with liquor to... Are you trying to make me drunk to take advantage of me, Commander?" she asked, tongue-in-cheek.

"Maybe... I mean, only if it's working, of course," Shepard assured her. "Although I must admit, I didn't expect to see you like this..." The smile on Shepard's face disappeared while she watched Miranda unsurely, obviously deciding whether or not she should just turn around and leave her XO alone.

Miranda gave a short laugh and closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. As she opened them again and Shepard was still standing in front of her, waiting for a response, (which eliminated her assumption that this was all just a hallucination provided by her hurt and confused mind), she slowly got up from her chair and leaned heavily against her desk, resting her eyes on the liquor still in front of her.

"But I thought... you..." she started but Shepard interrupted her softly.

"Listen, Miranda, I know this must be confusing but I just wanted to clear things with Liara first. My feelings might be one-sided but assuming you're in this state because of me and not because your outfit sometimes makes it hard for you to breathe continuously... which I'm sure it doesn't, nice black by the way..." she quickly added as Miranda huffed and shook her head. "But I hate seeing you hurt like this so if it helps, just keep the liquor and I'll leave you al-"

_Damnit, these stupid hormones again!_

Shepard was cut short as Miranda shoved the bottle aside and leaped over her desk in one smooth motion, her reflexes suddenly functioning again.

"I'm not sure you should be climbing furniture in your state, Ms. Lawson," Shepard started but suddenly felt herself being elevated. The crackling of biotics filled her ears while she was being pulled towards Miranda who now stood in front of her desk.

"Well, that was new... I wonder if that's what Mordin-"

The end of the sentence was muffled as Miranda pulled Shepard close, the biotics suddenly vanishing, and pressed her lips against Shepard's.

"Just stop talking, please," she whispered as their lips parted for a brief moment.

* * *

><p>"You're still here," Shepard stated after she'd opened her eyes and saw Miranda nestled against her side.<p>

Miranda's head shot up and she stammered, "Well, I... You're right... I should... I should go..." The last part of her sentence almost sounded like a question, which wasn't lost on Shepard.

"You know, for a person who's genetically modified to perfection, you're pretty self-conscious," Shepard said in a playful tone that earned her a light slap on the shoulder from her XO.

"So... No alcohol..." Miranda murmured as she resumed her former position, tracing a lightly glowing scar on Shepard's stomach.

"No alcohol this time..." Shepard confirmed with a smile. "Did I just hear disappointment in your voice?"

"What? No, I... Stop it!" Shepard's smirk didn't vanish, even after another slap. Seeing Shepard's relaxed expression brought back some of Miranda's confidence as she added, "After all, as I recall correctly, this is still _my_ office..."

"And as I recall correctly, I'm still _your_ Commander... Maybe you could go and visit Jacob down in the Armory, I bet he'd appreciate the company. Do you think he's still mad at me for not taking him on my last... well... most of my missions?"

Miranda shifted her weight and rested her head on her hand, observing Shepard's expression as she asked, "Will this be a problem? You know we had a history, a very short one if I might add... Oh, don't be ridiculous, stop laughing!"

Shepard obeyed and nodded instead. "It won't be a problem. As long as you're not concerned that my ex is now the most powerful Information broker out there..."

Miranda's eyes narrowed for a moment as she processed that information. "Do _you_ think it will be a problem?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncertain again.

Shepard smiled and wrapped an arm around Miranda. "No, I don't think so. Although she'll definitely make your life a living hell if you decide to break my heart," she added with a wink.

_While we're at it..._

"Shepard..." Miranda took a deep breath, focusing on Shepard's scar again in an effort to avoid her eyes. "Dr. Chakwas told me about her concerns regarding your scars..."

"Will that be a problem?" Miranda's head shot up at Shepard's serious tone.

"No, of course not!" _I'm definitely not complaining... _"It certainly isn't my place to judge how you handle your missions, I'd simply advise you, as not only your second-in-command but also the head of Project Lazarus to... maybe try avoiding certain... evil influences surrounding you..."

Shepard's eyebrow rose. "Evil influences?"

Miranda sighed. "Like a bloody Ardat-Yakshi-maniac on your lap... Ring a bell?"

Shepard's smile returned as she answered, "Can't say it does, Ms. Lawson, can't say it does..."

"Right... You're lucky she's already dead..."

"Well," Shepard gave Miranda one last reassuring squeeze before she rose. "I guess I should go and talk to Kelly about our remaining missions before we... well, enter the Omega-4 relay..." And after a quick glance at her XO, she quickly added, "Fully clothed and within visual range of everyone on the CIC. You can even use our surveillance if you're concerned..."

"That won't be necessary, Commander..."

_You bet I will!_

"Ms. Lawson, The Illusive Man requests your presence in the Debriefing Room," EDI's voice informed.

Miranda sighed but evaded Shepard's gaze as she quickly got up, collected her clothes and headed for the door.

"You know, you could use my bathroom instead of the women's restroom from now on..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Commander," she answered without looking back, her tone serious again.

* * *

><p>Miranda had been used to her racing thoughts by now but it took all her strengh not to let the nervousness show on her face as she waited for EDI to patch her through to the Illusive Man.<p>

_This can't be good... Damnit, I shouldn't have let my guard down!_

"Miranda," she heard the Illusive Man greet her and quickly raised her head.

"I heard of your... encounter with Commander Shepard." He inhaled deeply on his cigarette before continuing, "I take it the T'Soni problem has been taken care of then?"

_The T'Soni problem? Does he think..._ She felt the Illusive Man's eyes still on her and quickly answered, "Yes. Yes, it is."

The Illusive Man nodded, obviously pleased with her answer. "Not exactly the approach I would have chosen but I believe you still know where your allegiances lie."

Miranda nodded. "Of course."

"Well..." He took a sip of his drink before he continued, "Just keep me updated and make sure Commander Shepard is ready for her mission, whatever it takes."

* * *

><p><em>Why do I feel like Jack's watching me more intently since the Overlord mission? Is that still her I'm-gonna-rip-your-guts-out-gaze or something else? I'm sure I'm just imagining things... Wait, is she trying to... smile at me?<em>

Miranda shook her head and focused her attention back on the plate in front of her. She'd felt a certain unease after her short talk to the Illusive Man and had decided against returning to her office immediately. Instead, she sat on one end of a relatively empty table in the Mess Hall, which seemed like a good place to avoid attracting any unwanted attention from possible surveillance cameras and bugs while she'd thought about the Illusive Man's words before Jack's gaze had caught her attention.

As if he had a sixth sense for unappropriate timing, Garrus suddenly stood in front of Miranda's table. "Why, Ms. Lawson, you look like something's troubling you. If you'd like to discuss your personal matters, you're welcome to join me and Joker at our table..."

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Vakarian, and I can understand your need to protect Commander Shepard from any danger, which I assumably still pose, but I really think there are more pressing matters at hand right now, one including your obvious interest in Ms. Tali'Zorah, who, as I see, has just left the elevator and seems to be searching for a free chair. So why don't you offer it to her instead of me?"

Although she'd hoped to get that kind of reaction, Miranda was slightly taken aback as she saw what looked like a blush creep over Garrus' cheeks before he quickly spun around in search of said quarian.

_Thought as much..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, I couldn't come up with a reason why Shepard and Liara shouldn't stay together, sorry... :) Especially after ME3, so just mentally add your reason if you want... But I still think Miranda has earned it for all I've put her through so far, don't you?_


	17. Chapter 17

**"Oh Shepard, the Engine Room, really?"**

.

"Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a minute, Miranda?"

"I do." Miranda leaned forward on her desk before she added, "I suppose we should talk."

She closed her terminal, rose from her chair and stepped behind it before she continued. "I don't know what this is." Surprised by her sudden outburst, she leaned against her chair in need of a support. "If this is stress or blowing off steam or..." she listed the possible explanations she'd come up with in the last couple of hours.

She sighed before she lifted her eyes and was faced with Shepard's sincere expression.

"I care about you, Miranda and I think you care about me..." the commander simply stated.

"This is no time for emotional entanglement," Miranda burst out before she turned away, suddenly feeling embarassed for searching for excuses. "We know how unlikely it is that we're coming back alive." She sank down on her bed, Shepard following her into the living area of her office. "What stupid bunch of hormones thought now was a great time for love?" She sighed.

A grin appeared on Shepard's face as she answered, "Who said anything about love? I'm just trying to get you into bed."

"You ass." Miranda smiled cautiously, but quickly dismissed the thoughts that Shepard might not be joking this time.

"Come on, Miranda, you want this," Shepard pushed.

"Yeah, I do," she quietly admitted. "So don't die, you promise me damnit."

Shepard shook her head, regret evident on her face. "It doesn't work that way. We could all be dead this time tomorrow. So if it's not worth it..."

Miranda quickly rose from her bed, sensing Shepard's insecurity, and swung her arms around her as if to stop her from withdrawing both mentally and physically. "No, it is." And after a sigh she whispered, "We probably shouldn't do this. The Illusive Man might be watching..."

Shepard gave a quick laugh, causing Miranda to slightly shiver as the cool air grazed her ear. "I took care of that, or rather, Liara did..."

Miranda leaned backwards as much as their tight embrace allowed and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Indeed." Shepard grinned. "I figured that was the reason the Illusive Man wanted to talk to you. I'm actually surprised he didn't notice earlier but that aside, I spoke to Liara and she promised me to make sure the Illusive Man won't see anything more than a dilligently working Miranda from now on, instead of this..."

She leaned in closer and captured Miranda's lips, slowly pushing her down onto her bed again.

* * *

><p>"Someone needs to keep a clear head..."<p>

"Hm?" Kelly lifted her head, the straw of her drink still between her lips.

Miranda shook her head. "I was just... It's nothing, really," she assured the yeoman who shrugged and continued sipping on her drink.

_Afterlife_ was crowded as always. The Normandy's crew had spread out on, as Shepard had put it "their last night of freedom" before EDI's analysis of the Reaper IFF would be completed. Shepard wasn't too impressed with Miranda's concern about the crew's "soberness" the next day affecting their mission at hand and so they'd all ended up on Omega's favorite... _Well... something... _Miranda mused as she looked around. She still couldn't understand Shepard's enthusiasm when it came to this particular nightclub. The Eternity bar seemed like a nice place and even the Citadel had its own bar, why did it have to be Omega?

Miranda sighed and looked back over to where Shepard was sitting at a table with an asari dancer (generously provided by Aria), accompanied by Jack and Garrus. At the bar next to Miranda, Tali was struggling with a tube she was trying to attach to her enviro suit while Kelly was enjoying the third drink a patron had offered her with nervously shaking hands.

Miranda had rejected all her offered drinks and kept a close eye on Shepard who seemed oblivious to her glare. Garrus looked over at the bar a couple of times but he seemed to have lost interest in taunting Miranda because he evaded her looks quickly and settled for a couple of short glances at the quarian standing next to her.

_How can she be so relaxed when we're so close to entering the Omega-4 relay? We could all die but she'd rather pass time watching some random asari crawl over her table instead of... Spending time with me... I could crawl over a table too if that's what she wants..._

If Miranda's eyes wouldn't have been glued to Shepard's back, she would have noticed Jack leaving the table and making her way casually over to the bar, leaning against it next to her.

"I imagine it's pretty hard to give up on someone but at some point you just need to move on..." she started and Miranda finally turned her head and looked at her in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Jack nodded as if that was exactly the answer she'd expected. "Shepard. She's moved on with that asari and you should too," she added, leaning a bit closer to Miranda so that she could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"_That_ asari?" Miranda's finger pointed accusingly at the asari dancer still moving slowly on Shepard's table, ready to jump off her barstool and storm over and smash the asari right off the table with her biotics, but Jack shook her head.

"The doctor! Don't pretend you're stupid! I know you still have feelings for her but for your own sake, let it go..."

_So they don't know yet..._

"Oh... I..." Miranda started but at that moment, Shepard finally turned her head and locked eyes with her. She immediately forgot what it was she'd wanted to say to Jack as everything around her suddenly seemed to slow down.

Shepard nodded towards the stairs leading to a door titled "Lower Level". Although she suddenly felt like a nervous teenager, Miranda pushed herself off the bar, causing Jack to jerk backwards in surprise and landing in Kelly's arms.

"Well, hello there..." the yeoman giggled.

* * *

><p>Miranda hurriedly pushed her way through the patrons and towards Shepard who grabbed her hand as soon as she was within reach.<p>

The music was dimmed immediately as the door closed behind them but it didn't help Miranda who still felt lightheaded. Shepard gave Helena Blake who was standing near the door a short nodd before descending the stairs to the Lower Level of _Afterlife_ without letting go of Miranda's hand.

Miranda's excitement of leaving the loud and crowded nightclub didn't last as long as she'd hoped and seconds later, she found herself surrounded by dancing and sweating patrons again.

Finally Shepard slowed down her pace and the two of them entered a private booth which was quickly cleared of its occupants as Shepard pulled out her Carnifex.

Miranda, who was still silently thanking her fast reflexes that had prevented her from being slapped by two enthusiastically dancing patrons just outside of the booth, managed to raise an eyebrow while Shepard holstered her weapon again.

"What?"

"Was that really necessary, Commander?"

Shepard smiled and slowly approached her XO. "For what I'm planning to do now... yes, absolutely!"

* * *

><p>"I should have done this earlier..." Shepard breathed heavily against Miranda's neck while her XO wondered how it seemed to always be her being the one pushed against a wall, not that she'd complain about that at the moment, of course...<p>

"Instead of staring at that asari for an hour?" _Not that I've kept track of that..._

Shepard's head rose and she looked into Miranda's eyes while still sliding her hands up and down Miranda's side. "Were you jealous?" she asked smiling.

"Don't be absurd! I know my values..."

Shepard nodded and continued kissing her XO's neck. "You certainly do."

Miranda took a deep, ragged breath and tried to get Shepard's attention one last time before she'd let go. There was one more thing that needed to be said...

"Shepard... I won't be shared. If it's going to go anywhere, everyone on this ship needs to know that you're mine!"

"Sure, let's do this in public from now on, I'm sure they'll get the idea," came the muffled answer.

Miranda was about to let Shepard know that this wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear but right that second she bit her lower lip as she felt Shepard's fingers on her outfit's zipper.

* * *

><p>"Everyone? You lost everyone – and damn near lost the ship, too?"<p>

EDI's message had reached them just as a staggering Jack, supported by Kelly, had made her way into the shuttle. The crew had sat in silence in the shuttle while it had quickly made its way off Omega and towards the Normandy, Miranda standing next to Shepard near the cockpit, out of earshot from the rest of the crew as she leaned in and whispered, "Shepard, are you sure you're feeling ready?"

"I'm fine." Shepard sighed. "The alcohol always wears off after just a couple of seconds anyway," she added, sounding almost regretful...

In the Debriefing Room, Shepard was quick to step in and try to calm her enraged XO. And she was right, Miranda had to admit to herself. There was no point in arguing anymore, it was time to take the fight to the collectors!

* * *

><p>But the hell she would await the outcome of that fight without seeing Shepard one last time... She quickly finished her report for the Illusive Man and stepped into the elevator.<p>

"Oh. Pardon me, Commander..."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know Kelly's supposed to be abducted by the collectors but I'd already written that part before I realised my mistake and I couldn't come up with another adequate squad member taking her place, sorry... :)  
>Almost done... Just one more chapter to go and I'm not happy with it yet so that might take a while (don't you just hate it when you read something you've written, thinking it was great, just to realise that it doesn't make any sense at all?)<br>Sorry for all the shitty chapters in between and thanks for reading up until now...


	18. Chapter 18

**"I noticed. Consider this my resignation."**

.

_A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews... No pressure, right? :)  
>Ok, so there will be one more chapter after this... I could have made one long chapter but, oh well...<br>Anyway... I'll make sure to bring this story to an end soon since I'm already working on a new one and it kinda gets confusing (and frustrating), always skipping back and forth..._

.

Shepard smiled and turned her back on Miranda again, the tension that had built up while awaiting Miranda's response to the Illusive Man's order to stop her quickly vanishing.

The Illusive Man's holographic image turned back to Shepard. "Shepard. Think about what's at stake, about everything Cerberus has done for you. You-" But he was cut short as Miranda turned off her omni-tool and stepped behind Shepard who was installing the bomb Garrus had just handed her.

_To hell with them,_ Miranda thought, admittedly a bit surprised at her own courage to disobey the Illusive Man's order. She thought back to all those moments Shepard had helped her without hesitation, the most recent being their encounter with the seeker swarm...

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know how much more I can take."<em> Damnit, why did I have to volunteer as a biotic? So much for perfection and superiority..._ she thought while she felt her body weaken under the pressure of the biotic field with every passing second._

_"I can see the entrance... I need to... get there soon," she hissed through clenched teeth while Shepard took out a couple more charging husk, making sure the group wasn't held up for too long and Miranda didn't have to stop again._

_"Hold on. We're almost there," Shepard encouraged them as she jumped over an obstacle while Legion and Kasumi provided covering fire._

_"Keep it up." The three of them covered Miranda who slowly made her way forward, desperately trying to maintain the field._

_"Hurry, Shepard." _

_"Everyone. Through the door, now!" _

_Miranda felt the biotic field weaken and her feet suddenly gave way under her. She fell heavily on her knees and hands._

_"Hurry, Shepard," she managed to say again, hoping the commander and the rest of the squad would still make their way into safety even though the biotic field shielding them had vanished the moment she'd touched the ground. _

_A second later she felt Shepard draping Miranda's arm across her shoulder and pulling her XO up again, carrying her forward._

_"No! Fall back!" Shepard shouted after a quick glance over her shoulder and let Miranda carefully sink to the floor to fire another round into the fastly approaching horde of enemies. Miranda lifted her head just in time to see the seeker swarm envelop Legion and pulling him away from the rest of the squad before the tall doors closed behind them, separating them from the charging collectors._

* * *

><p>"Let's move. We got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart." Shepard's voice put an end to her musing and so did the fact that the platforms they were standing on suddenly started shaking.<p>

"Wonderful," she heard Shepard mutter before she heard a high-pitched screech and found herself faced with the now _very_ awake human reaper...

* * *

><p>One last shot into the human reaper's eye and the monstrosity's head snapped back, an explosion erupting from its eye before it fell forwards, crashing into one of the platforms in front of them and sending them all to the ground. Their platform turned to the side and Miranda felt herself sliding fastly towards its edge and the exploding reaper underneath.<p>

Shepard imediately plunged herself towards her XO, her arm outstretched. Miranda's hand found Shepard's for a second before they lost contact again and Miranda turned her head towards the approaching edge, readying herself for her certain death. Just as she slid over the edge, she felt a strong hand grip hers and Shepard pulled her up onto the platform again just as another explosion from the reaper, who'd meanwhile hit the ground, shook the platforms again. They whirled uncontrollably and Miranda closed her eyes until they finally stopped.

As she opened them again, she followed Shepard's gaze and saw the platform approaching them rapidly. Before she had time to react, the two platforms crashed and her vision faded to black once again.

* * *

><p>A loud noise made her open her eyes and she immediately felt a heavy weight on top of her, making it hard to breathe. It didn't take long until Shepard came into her vision, quickly lifting the metal plate and shoving it aside. As Shepard helped her getting up, the realisation that she'd actually survived all those past events slowly dawned on her. She looked up at Shepard in confusion but before any words could be spoken, they both averted their eyes as they heard Joker's voice over the radio.<p>

They hastily made their way through the collapsing base, evading the collectors they encountered as good as possible until they saw the Normandy's silhouette appear in front of them. Shepard fell back to make sure Miranda and Garrus both made it safely into the Normandy's airlock. Because of her hesitation, a metal plate crashed into the platforms leading towards the Normandy, increasing its distance to Shepard even more.

But there was no time to stop now. Shepard ran towards the edge and leaped off towards the Normandy's airlock, almost slipping off its surface as she got hold of the edge. Miranda was at her side immediately and pulled the struggling commander into safety before the airlock doors closed and they fell backwards, breathing heavily.

"That's it. There won't be any visits to the Engine Room for a _very_ long time," Shepard muttered.

Miranda smiled and affectionately rubbed Shepard's back, remembering how sorry she'd felt as Shepard had told her about her encounter with Vasir and her following fall out of the window during her mission on Illium while they'd made their way back from the Engine Room towards the elevator. _Maybe I _should_ have settled for the captain's quarters..._

"You could have told me before, you know..."

"Yeah, I was kinda distracted at the time..."

Shepard sighed and leaned against Miranda who was still cautiously caressing her back, silently hoping the commander's pain would vanish as quickly as her determination regarding the avoidance of certain activities...

A smile spread across Miranda's face. They did it! They'd come out of a suicide mission alive. Whatever may come, there was no way she'd lose Shepard again, she would make sure of it!

* * *

><p>Miranda shot up in her bed and it took her some time to collect her thoughts. She turned her head to reassure herself that Shepard was sleeping right next to her and that the strange feeling of solitude she felt right now was unjustified, but the bed beside her was empty.<p>

_Strange..._ she mused. So far, Shepard had been right beside her every time she'd woken up. And Miranda had needed the reassurance. It was as if her mind still didn't fully trust the fact that Shepard would stay by her side even after their initial mission was over... Or maybe she just still didn't fully trust Shepard to wander around a ship full of, annoyingly enough, still interested crew members on her own...

_Oh, get a grip, Lawson! At least one of you two still has a job to do... _

The thought reminded her of Shepard's attempts at keeping the ex-Cerberus operative occupied after her resignation. Miranda smiled at those memories. The commander had been quick to notice how useless Miranda had felt without anything to do since almost all of her tasks had involved Cerberus and the Illusive Man. With no more reports to file, Shepard had started to occupy Miranda with other tasks aboard the Normandy. She'd even entrusted her with the well-being of her precious fish collection after yet another encounter between Miranda and Kelly in Shepard's cabin...

* * *

><p><em>"Shepard, if you wouldn't have felt the need to drink yourself senseless again last night, which, may I add, isn't the only way to get your crew's admiration, you now wouldn't be too bloody beat up to do something a lot more exciting now. I'm afraid you just missed your opportunity of taking a shower with... Chambers?"<em>

_Miranda immediately pulled the towel closer around her body while she stood in the doorframe of Shepard's bathroom._

_Kelly turned to face her. "Why, Ms. Lawson, I had no idea you were here..." she exclaimed after an artificial laugh._

_Miranda's eyebrow rose while her eyes wandered to her uniform, which was prominently displayed on one end of Shepard's desk._

_"Well, anyway... I thought it was time to check on Shepard's fish..." And as if to emphasize her words, she shook the box of fish food in her hands._

_The sound of someone clearing her throat made both of the women turn their heads towards the bed where Shepard was now sitting upright, a wide grin on her face at the scene taking place in front of her._

_Kelly's eyes were immediately glued to the sight of the just barely covered commander, but before she could start to fully appreciate the view, Miranda snatched the box from the startled yeoman's hands. And judging by the look on both Shepard's and Kelly's face, she wasn't the only one surprised at how territorial she had gotten._

_"Thank you Kelly, that won't be necessary anymore..." she explained while shooting an angry glance at the snickering commander to her right._

_Realising that she was facing a battle she wouldn't win, Kelly hung her head in resignation and left the cabin with Miranda following only a few steps behind her as if to make sure the yeoman didn't change her mind midway. As the door closed, Miranda made sure the door was properly locked (which she could have sworn she'd done so the night before already...) before she turned around again._

_Placing the food box on Shepard's desk next to her uniform, she took the few steps down into Shepard's bedroom._

_"Now, where were we?" She smiled while letting the towel slide to the floor._

_"You do realise that my head's still throbbing, right? So, if you could keep the volume down... that would be appreciated..." Shepard started but realised immediately that her plea would be completely ignored, judging by Miranda's predatory grin as she crawled onto the bed._

Oh, you'll regret getting so bloody wasted..._ Miranda thought with a quick glance at the music station standing within reach on the nightstand next to Shepard's bed (just in case her screams, which she intended to let out as unnecessarily often, exaggeratedly loud and not to mention as close to Shepard's ears as possible, wouldn't do the job, of course...) ._

* * *

><p>After she'd taken a shower, Miranda stood in the elevator, still wearing her old Cerberus outfit. She'd declined Shepard's offer to rip off the Cerberus logo herself after a quick look into the commander's sparkling eyes fixed on her cleavage...<p>

Miranda was still smiling as she stepped out of the elevator and into the CIC. She approached Kelly who was working at her station as usual, but quickly closed a small window on her terminal as she heard Miranda's heels behind her and spun around, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Ms. Lawson, what can I do for you?" she asked after she'd cleared her throat.

One of Miranda's eyebrows shot up by habit but she decided to ignore the yeoman's nervousness. There were more pressing matters at the time.

"Could you tell me where Shepard is?"

Kelly seemed relieved and answered with her usual smile, "She was here a couple of hours ago, Ms. Lawson, checking her messages. That's all I know..."

Since Miranda's eyebrow was already in place, she thought it to be convenient to leave it that way as she watched the yeoman squirm under her gaze. Kelly was able to sustain Miranda's gaze for a little while longer before she burst out, "Alright, there was a message from Admiral Hackett. Something private... Shepard told me she'd take the message in her quarters and left. But that's all I know. Really!"

"Thank you, Ms. Chambers," Miranda answered in her sweetest voice and turned back to the elevator, accompanied by Kelly adding, "I don't read ALL her messages, you know..."

* * *

><p>"Jack, I'm coming down the stairs now and I believe I made myself clear that I'm not very fond of having furniture thrown at me, so... Since when do you have a terminal?"<p>

Jack's head shot up and she tapped a couple of quick commands into the slightly battered terminal in front of her.

"I borrowed it."

"Of course you did. And I'm sure this doesn't have anything to do with our blushing yeoman upstairs..." Miranda mused.

"She blushed?"

Miranda sighed and shook her head, adding after a quick look around, "I just wanted to make sure Shepard didn't take you on a mission with her, but since you seem to be occupied otherwise... I'll just leave you to it."

"Yeah, whatever," Jack nodded before starting to tap into her terminal again.

* * *

><p>"All crew members except for Commander Shepard are currently on board the Normandy, Ms. Lawson."<p>

"Thank you, EDI. That's all for now."

"Logging you out."

Miranda turned her head towards the window in her office. They were in batarian space, she'd learned that much, but not even Joker could tell her where Shepard had gone. It had taken all of Miranda's strength not to break the pilot's bones one by one as he'd offered to give her the information she wanted in exchange for recordings of future encounters between her and Shepard. She'd settled for her intimidatingly glowing hands which had immediately caused Joker to tell her he only knew that Shepard had taken the private shuttle and that its tracking device had been deactivated.

Her eyes narrowed. _Why would she leave without a word and without taking anyone with her?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have to admit, I haven't given Jack's interest in Miranda much thought anymore (after her encounter with Kelly on Omega) but I see her as someone whose interests quickly change if not pursued anyway, so I guess she's lost interest in Miranda as fast as she's lost interest in Shepard... :)  
>It's also kinda funny how Kelly seems to have the ability to make people pull their towels closer around their bodies whenever she's around... Just saying...<br>_


	19. Chapter 19

**"Just once I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say: Sure, let's go, right now, no strings attached."**

.

_A/N: This is it, the last chapter. A pretty short one at that, sorry, but the story's kinda already over for me, I'd rather focus on new stuff so I'll just leave it at that..._

.

"Ms. Lawson?" Liara's face showed honest surprise as it appeared on Miranda's terminal.

"Dr. T'Soni..." A short pause. _Damn it, just get it over with! _"I need your help..."

And before Miranda could add anything more, Liara burst out, "You lost her?"

_Wow, she's good..._

Miranda cleared her throat before answering, "Well, I didn't exactly lose her..."

"But she's not on board. Your shuttle is gone and she didn't take anyone with her. That's unusual... I would have expected her to at least take _you_ with her just like in every other mission..." Liara mused while her eyes seemed to scan numerous monitors and datapads at the same time (which she probably was), accompanied by the sound of her quickly tapping commands into her terminal.

_How...? Nevermind..._

Miranda patiently waited while Liara did her research. After all, that was the reason she'd called her, wasn't it? There was absolutely nothing awkward about this situation... And as long as Liara's expression remained as calm as it was now, there was no reason for Miranda to worry...

_Yeah, right! I swear, if that bloody fool got herself into unnecessary trouble again... This better be worth talking to her ex..._

"She received a short, unspecific message from Admiral Hackett but that's all the information I can get out of her terminal... However..." Liara paused again.

_Is she doing this on purpose?_

"There are reports about an incident at a Batarian outpost on a planet called Aratoht not far from your momentary location..."

_An incident? That sounds like her..._

"That sounds like her..." A smile appeared on Liara's face.

Miranda cleared her throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at their similar thought. Liara's head turned back to Miranda, an amused expression on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking... How did she manage to just... disappear? It's not like her to just leave without a word. Making rash decisions no one but her seems to understand, yes, but going on missions alone..."

"I didn't lose her!" Miranda burst out again before realising how desperate she sounded. She took a deep breath before adding, "I just need to know if she's alright." And realising how desperate _that_ sentence sounded, she clenched her fist once before continuing, "As it is my job as her second-in-command."

"So I've heard..."

_Very well, I guess I deserved that..._

Liara seemed to be satisfied enough at the sight of a squirming Miranda Lawson for the moment and decided to leave it at that. Instead, she turned back to another monitor.

"According to these reports, there are no survivors..." And after a quick glance at Miranda's shocked expression, she hurriedly added, "But the victims were mostly batarian guards. And some varrens... Huh, I thought she liked those..."

_That's right. I still remember her wanting to bring that varren she'd found on Tuchunka on board... Heh, Garrus' expression was priceless..._

"Anyway, there's no mention of her. Shepard's not there anymore, she must have left the planet before the rescue teams arrived. A single shuttle left the planet a while ago but something seems to be blocking its signal, I can't trace it. Not yet, anyway..."

Liara clasped her hands on the desk in front of her. "I'll keep tabs on anything unusual happening around your position but I'm afraid that's all I can do for now. It will take time to process all the information, but if I might add: If this all has anything to do with Admiral Hackett's message... He wouldn't send her on a mission if he didn't believe she would be capable of completing it. I'm sure there is a reason why she was sent there alone..."

Miranda nodded. "I appreciate your help, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara nodded once before her image disappeared.

* * *

><p>Miranda slowly opened her eyes, taking her time to fully wake up. She felt something warm draped around her midsection and a smile spread across her face. She sighed once before carefully lifting the other's arm, enabling her to turn towards the welcoming warmth next to her.<p>

_Wait, why is this arm tattooed? Shepard's not tattooed (at least not on her arms)!_

"Good morning, beautiful..."

* * *

><p><em>Jack of all people!<em>

Miranda vigorously rubbed her forehead as if to wipe out every last piece of memory of her dream. When she felt safe enough to close her eyes again, she sank back into the pillows. It had been two days since Shepard had disappeared and she'd still hoped every morning to wake up next to the commander greeting her with a damn good explanation of where the hell she'd been.

_Damn it Shepard, it's time for you to come back before I can't look anyone on this ship in the eyes anymore..._

"Ms. Lawson, Joker picked up Commander Shepard's signal just a couple of minutes ago."

Miranda shot up again.

"Where is she?" she yelled while she jumped out of Shepard's bed and stormed towards the door, still wearing the uniform she'd kept on in case she'd quickly have to pick up a drunk Shepard from a bar somewhere on a nearby planet, startling the still unnamed space hamster in his cage near Shepard's bathroom door in the process.

"Joker already set course. ETA in about ten minutes," EDI informed.

_Ten minutes... Enough time to change into the black outfit. She always liked that one... Even if it's just to show her what she won't be getting anymore for a while..._

* * *

><p>The Normandy's airlock hissed open and Shepard stormed in, shouting, "Joker, get us the hell out of here! Now!"<p>

Joker nodded and the Normandy immediately sped through the nearby Relay.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Shepard's head rose and her eyes locked on the infuriated XO storming towards her. Before she could open her mouth, Miranda had swung her arms around the commander, not caring about the surrounding crew members watching them.

"Don't you dare disappearing without a word again!" she whispered in Shepard's ear and softly pulled away to look at the commander who still didn't respond.

With her last energy spent on making her way off Arcturus Station, Shepard suddenly felt the exhaustion taking over and without a warning, she slumped heavily against Miranda.

All her anger was immediately forgotten while she supported Shepard's weight on their way to the elevator.

"What's wrong? What happend down there?"

* * *

><p>"You did what?"<p>

Shepard winced at her XO's loud outcry and Miranda immediately continued to soothingly caress the commander's arm like she'd done the whole time while Shepard had told her about the events of the previous days.

The Commander was sitting on a bed in the Med Bay while Miranda had positioned herself in front of her, Shepard's legs dangling off the bed to both of her XO's sides. Dr. Chakwas was working at her terminal again after a quick medical examination, after which she'd reassured both Shepard and Miranda that the sedation wouldn't have any further repercussions.

"304,942..." Miranda mused while absent-mindedly rubbing Shepard's left leg with her free hand.

The door to the Med Bay hissed open and all its three occupants turned their heads.

"Time to report," Shepard muttered at the sight of Admiral Hackett.

Miranda squeezed Shepard's hand once with an encouraging smile before she followed Dr. Chakwas out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once the doors shut behind her, Miranda's omni-tool started blinking, signalizing an incoming message.<p>

"I found her! Arcturus Station! She was captured by a scientist indoctrinated by a Prothean artifact-"

"I know, Liara. I know... But thank you..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ha! You didn't actually think I'd go there with Jack, right? :) Well, it should have been pretty clear to everyone that it was just a dream 'cause, let's face it: Jack would never say anything like that... ;)  
>And since Liara's a very good Shadow Broker, I thought I'd have to add that last part to give her some credit at least...<br>That's it, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing... I'll see you when I see you... Nah, just kidding! Who wants a preview of the new (still slightly unfinished) story? I do... :)_

. . .

_Another bloody ship... and another one... aaaand another bloody ship..._

Miranda sighed and averted her gaze from the window showing the Citadel's outstretched arms and instead observed the door leading to the Normandy's airlock for what felt like the hundredth time. She had tried to distract herself by observing the passing ships after her heartbeat had started to increase its speed at the sight of the Normandy docking at the Citadel a while ago but it seemed to not have helped at all.

_That was ten bloody minutes ago. How long can it possibly take to leave that ship?_

Miranda felt her nervous anger rise up again. It seemed like the entire crew of the Normandy had left the ship already, all except for one particular person...

And then, finally, before Miranda could decide to trip the passing keeper up (_Bloody useless creatures! What's it even doing, always walking to and fro?_) in pent-up aggression, the door opened again and Miranda's grip on the railing tightened immediately.

_Damn it, I've missed her! _she had to admit to herself while relishing the sight in front of her.

Shepard gracefully made her way to the Viewing Deck, or maybe Shepard's pace just seemed to be graceful to her, Miranda didn't really care...

_Six months... How come she never tried to contact me? Her hair is longer now... Did she always have that sway in her hips?_

However, Miranda's thoughts were interrupted as Shepard walked toward her and... passed her by with a quick wink, approaching a man leaning against the railing not far from where Miranda had positioned herself.

...

_So, that's what I'm working on right now... Suggestions? Ideas? Wishes? Feel free to tell me about it..._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Don't worry, no new chapter, just another sneak peek... :) It might actually take longer for the new story to start than I'd expected... Kinda lost my confidence and with it any new ideas, but this way at least I get to address some of your reviews..._  
><em>First of all: DragonsWillFly... Wow, I had no idea what power that preview held... I hope you're feeling better... ;) But to your question: Nah, don't worry... Honestly, who'd do that? Besides, even if Shepard had any intentions, it would never happen... (guessed who that man might be yet?)<em>  
><em>LeeneSR2, my loyal reviewer... :) I honestly have no idea where that Jack-part came from... :D but then again, that's with most of my ideas... And you're right with your guess, the next story will take part during the ME3-scenario, even the scene's right, which leads me to...<em>  
><em>Jordan S' worry: Don't! :) I will mostly stick to the ME3 story but I'll leave out the end, not much to say about it anyway, right... ;)<em>  
><em>And finally the-original-lovelace: Yeah, that scene... I just couldn't resist... :) Let's just say they both got swept up in their emotions... ;)<br>That's it, off to the sneak peek...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Shepard. I saw your interview with Diana Allers!"<p>

"It's nice to see you too, Miranda..."

Miranda's holographic image crossed its arms over its chest, observing the commander without another word before Shepard nervously started rubbing the nape of her neck.

"Did I say anything wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm pretty sure you found exactly the right words to impress her..."

A smile spread across Shepards face then. "Wait, are you jealous? Again?"

Still_, more likely..._

"This isn't funny, Shepard! She was in your cabin!"

"She asked me to call her up to my cabin for the interview..."

"And you didn't think that was strange? That _maybe_ she just needed an excuse to visit you in private?"

"I wouldn't call that private... She still had her camera with her..."

"And I'm sure you could make a lot of extra credits releasing that video on the extranet..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's short, I know... :) Anyway, this will be part of the second chapter in case you wondered... I might even add a sneak peek to every following chapter in the new story... At least I'm considering it..._

_Thanks for your patience..._


End file.
